The Consequences of Sin
by Onikage
Summary: He heard the shuffling of feet from around the corner. This is it… Ryo swung his arm around and found himself point blank to another gun..." ... Three more deaths and it's only the third day of the week... ::HIATUS::
1. Prologue: Stigmata

**Disclaimer:** Really. What is the point of these things if no one really takes them seriously? I mean is anybody really gonna sue us for putting our FAKE boys into inhumane and evil plots packed with yaoi and angst with a little bit of humor in between? No! Who's THAT uptight anyway? *sighs* Anyways. No, I do not own the title FAKE or any of its characters pertaining to it. This is for entertainment only because I (not to mention the rest of us) am really bored. *Sighs* Though I REALLY wish I did own Dee and Ryo… ^-^

**Author's Note: **This is just a little something I concocted one evening… Was really depressed by the way. Boys can be so cruel, ne? Well, this popped into my head. Wonder how far this will go. Note that some of this may have allusions to the Bible. Got questions? You got my e-mail. Enjoy!

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

The Consequences of Sin 

***Prologue: Stigmata***

"Save me, God, for the waters have reached my neck."~ Psalm 69:2 

I wasn't sure how long it had been raining or how long I had been sitting there staring out the window at the dreary night streets of the city. It was cold, but not cold enough to snow, which would have at least softened the scraping edges of the office buildings and apartment complexes against the starless sky. Thank god that the radiator had been fixed earlier this week. The steam from the cup of tea that Bikky had so kindly prepared for me hours earlier was now cold and still untouched on the sill. It's funny really. Months ago he could barely manage to work the microwave without setting the house on fire. Now I should be so lucky if Bikky will even let me near the kitchen to make him dinner. Well, cooking is better than pick-pocketing any day, I suppose. 

"Ryo?" It was Bikky's voice at my bedroom door. He knocked softly before I answered. His hand was wrapped nervously around the worn doorknob as he stepped inside. Even in the darkness of my bedroom, Bikky's bright blue eyes pierced right through it and through me. I surprised myself by managing a smile. "Do you need something, Bikky?" I asked softly. His eyes lowered to the woodworkings of the floor. I could see him physically gulp. "I… How are your hands?" he inquired gently and sat beside me on the mattress. I stared down at my hands with a little bit of shock. I had completely forgotten about it and the pain of the glass cutting my palms as it had shattered in my hands.

…I was so…

"… It's fine, Bikky," I murmured. "Just a few cuts.

…I stared down at my hands again. The bleeding hadn't stopped since Dee had left hours ago. Penance, I guess for what happened…

Bikky's eyes wandered to the sill were the tea still sat. "Hey. You didn't even touch it," he gruffed and took the mug in his hands. 

"Sorry, Bik. I… have a lot on my mind now," I answered as the earlier evens of that day flowed back to me quicker than the rain fell. With that answer, he promptly frowned and stared into the mug as if it were to blame for all that happened. "I don't see why you put up with that asshole," said angrily.

"Don't talk like that about Dee, Bikky… It's a little more complicated than that," I said and looked back out the window. "Why not?!" he shouted. "It's true that he's a selfish, perverted bastard that… that-" The mug of tea clattered to the floor as he sank to it and hugged his knees. "Oh, Bikky…" I felt my words being drowned out by the rain and angry tears as I knelt beside him. "He had… Dee has his reasons for what he said, Bikky. You didn't do anything wrong," I whispered.

"I HATE him!!" he snapped against my chest. "I hate him…" I pulled him tightly to my chest trying desperately not to break in front of him. It wasn't Dee that he should have been angry at. Dee didn't do anything except trust me implicitly. Spend every free hour he could with the kids and me. Saved my ass from countless shoot-outs. And most of all love me more than anyone has ever done.

And that all changed. Everything when I walked into the Commissioner's office earlier that week…

"Men despise not the thief if he steals to satisfy his appetite when he his hungry; yet if he be caught he must payback sevenfold; all the wealth of his house he may yield up. But he who commits adultery is a fool; he who would destroy himself does it." ~Proverbs 6:30-33

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

***A/N*: **Um, yeah. Not too sure if I wanna do the unthinkable to Dee and Ryo. Then again… I wanna be the cause of some angst, dammit. Sighs. Gimme feedback, please? I'd like to know what to do with this! This is my first FAKE fic. Sooo I will try and do the best I can!


	2. Alpha

*I do not own the movie Hannibal or any of it's characters… Too creepy if you ask me…* XP

The Consequences of Sin

Act One: Alpha

*Monday Evening*

"You turning in for the night, Dee?" Ryo asked his partner as Dee switched off the monitor. He opened his mouth wide and released a powerful yawn. "Uh, yeah. I'm friggin' beat. I haven't been getting much sleep lately," he answered. Ryo smirked.

"Well, maybe if you would actually _try_ an sleep for a change, you'd be better off." Dee stood and flipped his jacket over his shoulder. He gave his partner a sly smile and leaned down close to Ryo's ear. "Hmm, can I help it if you're always on my mind?" he whispered softly. His breath tickled the edge of his ear, making Ryo shudder with a heavy blush. Dee saw his reaction, however subtle it was, and chuckled softly. He slid his arms around Ryo's broad shoulders very slowly, locking him in place. "Care to help me sleep _better_?" he continued even softer. Ryo shrugged his shoulder shyly and pulled slightly away from Dee. "Cut it out, Dee. We're at work," Ryo responded softly, hoping that the blush on his cheeks wasn't intensifying. Dee chuckled again and touched the honey colored locks on the back of his head. "… So?" Ryo's face reddened even more and he turned away slightly. "… Dee, please, not toni-"

Dee had grabbed the back of his partner's chair and pulled it firmly towards him with ease. He swiftly, but gently tipped Ryo's head backwards before silencing his partner with a slow kiss. Ryo stiffened slightly before relaxing just enough for Dee to tease his lower lip. Dee heard the pen Ryo was holding drop to the desk, and then his hands in his hair. Dee cupped his face gently in his hands before gliding his tongue past his shy partner's mouth. He smiled in satisfaction as he heard a soft moan of protest as he ended it for the night. "See you in the morning," Dee whispered before casually leaving the office. Ryo kept his head tipped back and closed his eyes. He dug the heels of his palms into his eyes with frustration. "Dammit…" _God, why did he do thaaat?_ "I'm gonna be up all night now…"

"Got a moment, Detective?" Ryo turned his head to find Berkley leaning against the door to his office. _Wonderful… At the mercy of the Commissioner now…_ "Yes, sir. I was just finishing up." Berkley waltzed in rather slowly. His tie was all ready loosened. Frankly, Ryo thought he was going to have to defend himself _again_ from his superior's advances. "How are you and Detective Laytner coming on those reports?"

"We just finished them this afternoon," Ryo began and opened his desk drawer to remove the file. When he looked up, Berkley had made himself present beside him, a little too close for the younger Japanese-American's liking. Ryo tried to ignore it. "With this crime wave, we've been backed up like you wouldn't believe." Berkley took the manilla folder and tossed it haphazardly on the desk without even a glance. He leaned down close. "It'll blow over…" he smiled. Ryo rolled away from his desk quickly and stood up.

"Sir. Unless there's something important you wish to discuss with me concerning _work_, I will have to be going. Bikky is waiting for me at home," Ryo frowned. Berkley sighed and leaned on the edge of the desk. "In fact, there is, Randy, in my office." Ryo was a little shocked. 

_Maybe there is a legitimate reason this time. … Better stay on guard… I don't need to explain blood all over the office to the Chief should Dee find out,_ Ryo thought and followed Berkley down the hall. Rose sat at his desk and put his feet up. "I need you to cover for J.J until he comes back from the hospital," he said.

"Me? Of course I'd be glad to help… budget's been tight since Bikky started school again," he murmured. "But what happened to J.J.'s fill in?" Berkley nodded.

"His replacement had a family emergency… Actually, I'll be out on the street with you all. I'm changing partners around here until he gets back. Detective Laytner will accompany Drake on his rounds. He knows Drake's route better than I do. " Ryo dared to open his mouth and ask.

"So, then who-"

"You and I will work on whatever cases come up until J.J. returns." Ryo felt his stomach churn. Dee was not going to be happy about this especially after it happening once all ready with Diana Spacey and the FBI were involved. Come to think of it, Ryo wasn't too excited about this turn of events either. It was hard enough to avoid his advances when Dee was around. Now that they were going to be split up once more… Ryo didn't even want to think about the possible situations that could happen. One of the major problems was that Berkley Rose was a _very_ attractive man, and a very persuasive one at that. It was the same scenario with Dee. At least he had learned to handle it with Dee… on some warped level that always left him without some article of clothing…

"I trust you will tell him tomorrow about the changes. I've all ready informed Drake," Berkley announced. Ryo swallowed.

"And this begins when?"

"Effective at six P.M. tomorrow night. I have business in Jersey I have to take care of first," he stated. He stood slowly.

_… Lovely, lead me to the lions why don't you? Dee is gonna shit bricks tomorrow. Now I'm really not going to get any sleep._ Before Ryo knew it, Berkley had him trapped against the office door. Again Ryo's face colored. The scent of aftershave still lingered around Berkley even at the hour it was now chiming. Rose removed his glasses. His eyes were such a piercing blue. They sent a shiver of something down Ryo's spine. "I hope that this won't be a burden to you or the Detective. I'm willing to pay you both a handsome bonus for the inconvenience," he said softly. Ryo nodded unsurely. 

_Why do I get the feeling that this is some twisted, indirect means of prostitution?_ "I-It's no trouble, sir. Now Dee, on the other hand, won't be pleased," Ryo said.Rose hummed absently in agreement and observed Ryo's features with more intensity. "… I do hope we can… get to know one another better," Berkley murmured. Ryo hunted for the doorknob and grasped it firmly. "Y-yes, sir." Berkley smiled softly and pulled away, putting his glasses back on. "Good… I won't keep you any longer. Dismissed." Ryo saluted him and left the room and the office rather quickly. He found himself practically running down the steps and to his car.

He sat in the seat and banged his head on the steering wheel. His only invading thought made his gut wrench. "… God, he smelled good… Jesus… This isn't happening." His beeper vibrated madly on the dashboard. He picked it up.

_*I'm starved. Chinese? Got a video for the monster. Dee…*_

Ryo smirked and started the car.

*~*~*

Ryo climbed the stairs to his apartment. He had not even reached the second story (his was on the fifth), when he knew that Dee had all ready arrived. 

_"Dammit, you little earwig! Lemme in!"_

_ "Blow it out yer ass! Ryo's not here, you fag!"_

_ "You little shit!"_ Dee hissed a little less loudly. _"I'm gonna kill you!"_

_ "Shut the hell up!"_ Ryo sighed upon reaching the fourth floor. Mrs. Smith didn't sound too happy. He wasn't surprised that she could hear it, even with her old ears.

_"Ah, go take yer poison, ya old biddy!"_ Dee spat.

Ryo ran down the hall. 

_"Ow!! Quit it, lady! I'll take you in for battery!"_

_ "I'll sue fer trespassin'!" _

"Whoa! Mrs. Smith!" Ryo called and rushed to them. The sight was pretty pathetic, to say the least. He could hear Bikky cackling from inside the apartment as Dee was forced to the ground at the mercy of the old woman's cane. "Dee. Get inside," Ryo ordered. 

"I can't! That monkey-kid of yours won't-" Ryo tossed him his keys and led his neighbor back to her place. Dee caught them happily. "Ohhhh, Bikky!" he sang. Ryo closed his mind to the new battle about to explode in his apartment. "I'm so sorry about that… Dee and Bikky can get a little carried away sometimes. I'll make sure it won't happen again."

"It's all right dear… I know how hard it is to find a good man in this world." She sighed heavily. "Gotta take what God gives ye… Poor Malcom, God rest his soul…" Ryo smiled nervously. "I, uh… right…"

"G'night, youngin'…" she smiled cheerfully and closed the door. Ryo stood there and hung his head. "Is it THAT obvious?" he moaned to himself and trudged back to the apartment. He felt a headache coming…

"Gimme my egg roll, asshole!" Bikky snarled and leaped over the couch onto Dee's back. They toppled to the floor as Ryo entered.

"Agh!! Back off you simian brat!" Bikky snatched the mangled roll in a bittersweet moment and pouted. Dee scrambled to his feet, remembering the definition of gracefulness. "I, uh… got you extra snow peas," he said. Ryo murmured as he peered into the boxes of food.

"Hi, Ryo," Bikky greeted. "Rough day?" Ryo remembered the conversation he and the Commissioner had less than an hour ago. "… Yeah," he replied and loosened his tie. Dee munched on a large shrimp. He watched his partner bee line for the wine rack, open a bottle, and chug a full glass of wine in the span that took him to chew and swallow. "Somethin' on your mind, Ryo?" Ryo poured another glass.

"I'm fine, Dee."

Chug. Dee frowned. _Yeah, right… "Fine" like I'm gonna put away a whole bottle of expensive wine just for the hell of it "fine"…_ Before he could protest, Ryo escaped to his room. Like clockwork, Dee was all ready on his way to lick his partner's wounds… or something to that effect, when Bikky tackled him. "BANZAI!"

"Ow!! What the hell is wrong with you?! Did you forget to take your Ritalin _again_?!" Dee snarled, face eating hardwood floor.

"I don't have A.D.D., you retard! Where do you think _you're _goin' anyway?" Bikky demanded, plopping down on the larger man's back. Dee frowned.

"I'm gonna go see what's up with _my_ partner, brat. Get off!"

"Make me!!" He clamped down on him tighter. Dee sighed. He didn't need this shit. Not tonight. "Look. I'll cut you a deal: I got you that movie you've been dyin' to see-"

"No, shit! You rented Hannibal?!" he gasped.

"Shh!!! Dumbass! He'll hear you!" Dee hissed. "If you leave me and Ryo alone _for once,_ I won't tell him, okay?" Bikky remained on Dee's back and thought.

And thought…

And thought some more… 

"God dammit, Bikky! Get the hell off!!" Dee shouted.

"Okay, fine!! But you better not pull none of your sleezy shit on him, you big homo!" Bikky stood and folded his arms. Dee growled.

"Hn… Go! Before I change my mind and tie you to a tree!" he hissed. Bikky snagged the video and slumped off to his room. He flipped Dee the bird before slamming the door behind him. "Sheesh, not even a thank you… little rabid hnn…" he muttered.

He turned his attention back to Ryo's room. The light was still off. He got the feeling that something was definitely wrong this time. He knocked lightly on the doorframe as he saw his partner on his bed holding his head in his hands. He had all ready changed for bed. "Yo, Ryo. What are you sittin' here in the dark for?" Dee asked and switched on a lamp.

"… Nothing, Dee… I… have a headache…" he said. Dee raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Do you know the best cure for a headache is?" 

"If you say sex, if gonna stab you to death with a chop stick," he muttered. Dee's smiled faded. "… Want any thing? I got an emergency stash of meds in the car. It'll kill any pain…"

"No, Dee. Thanks, though." Ryo looked up at him and flushed lightly. Dee's light green eyes sent chills down his spine as they stared back at him with such concern. Dee sat beside Ryo. He put his hands along the sides of Ryo's temples and massaged gently. Ryo murmured softly. His head was pounding. "…Dee?"

"Sh, it doesn't work if you talk…" he said softly. He coaxed Ryo to lie in his lap. 

"… No, about tomorrow… Since J.J. is in the hospital and Drake now doesn't have a partner… Rose changed a few things." Dee stopped his hands, growing tense.

"Like…?"

"You'll be with Drake for a while… until J.J. is back at work," he replied softly. "Rose is giving you, me, and Drake a nice bonus for the inconvenience…" he added. Dee leaned back on the bed and sighed heavily. "Great… When does this start?"

"Effective tomorrow evening at six." He frowned.

"What else happened?" Ryo flinched slightly, confirming Dee's suspicions.

"… He kinda came onto me again… I stopped him so-"

"So are you attracted to him?" Dee interrupted him and sat up abruptly. Ryo froze and stared up at his partner. Dee gave him a look that left no room for argument or avoidance to the question. "I, uh…"

"I want the truth Ryo… Please…" Ryo looked away and sat up.

"… A little… I-I'm not used to this type of thing, Dee. I've known you a long time, and _I_ still… I'm just inexperienced and confused," he finished lamely and flopped on his back beside Dee. A small chuckle came from him.

"Heh… I know how you feel. It's not something that you just decide… It just happens, and you gotta just experiment," he murmured. "It can be scary, I know… You don't know what's out there or who'll just rip your heart out… Then there's that whole religious factor, ugh… Love is love… You can't control how you feel about someone." He fell silent and laid beside Ryo. Ryo didn't say anything in response for a long time.

"Ryo?" Dee began again.

"Huh?" Dee turned to him. He suddenly found the down comforter rather interesting. He then spoke in a voice that Ryo had never heard before out of him.

"… I won't… I'm not gonna pressure you to do anything you don't wanna do-"

"Just like you said the last eight or nine times you've spent the night?" Ryo frowned. Dee flicked his nose. "Ow!"

"No, dammit!" he snapped. "I'm serious… this time. See the thing is… at first I just pulled all that crap because you were so damn uptight about being straight and all… then… I dunno… You grew on me. I got to see another side of you than just this hot cop with a gun-" Ryo blushed.

"Dee-"

"Lemme finish!" Dee's cheeks heated lightly, which was _rare,_ very rare. "The other side of you… just… I can't explain it… I just found myself always wanting you … near," he said softly. Ryo propped himself on his elbows, shocked.

"Dee?"

"… Dammit…" Dee roughly wiped his eyes. "I didn't get like this when I practiced," he grumbled to himself. "Anyway… I care about you too much to ruin what we all ready have, so… I'm gonna back off a while, and let you make up your own mind. I just want you to feel like I do…" He sighed heavily, glancing at him. "If Rose tries anything, I won't put a bullet in his head. Hell, I'd do that just because," he chuckled. "But, if you find that if you like him, fine. If you don't, hey, even better!… You do what you need to do. Experimenting is the better part of life… But, hey, we all know what you plus me equal…" he smirked, looking back at his partner. 

"… You realize what you're saying, Dee? Say I _do_ find that-"

"I know the risk. But… he doesn't love Bikky, or Carol, or …_you_ like I do…" Ryo felt his cheeks get hot as Dee pinned him gently. He smiled softly as Dee's words sank in. "… Thanks, Dee… That means a lot…" Dee lifted his hand to Ryo's face. It was all ready warm from the alcohol coursing through his veins. He leaned down and gave Ryo a surprisingly innocent kiss. It made Ryo catch his breath in his throat. The change of pace from when he left the office earlier was absolutely out of character. Dee lifted slightly from Ryo and just stared at him. Ryo saw a very different look in those jade green depths. It wasn't hunger or lust. There was a passion and almost pleading emotion rooted deep within the tough exterior… and even a little bit of loneliness hidden behind those eyes. Eyes that he had looked into everyday for the past few years that expressed the fire of hate, to fear and almost, dare he think it, love… Dee again lowered his lips against Ryo's and proceeded to kiss him as gently and as deeply as he could. He felt Ryo shudder beneath him as he timidly returned the gesture in his own innocent way. Ryo buried his hands into the soft ebony locks and murmured softly. Dee ended the kiss slowly and leaned up, kissing his forehead. "… Ryo?"

"…Y-yes?" Dee buried his forehead into Ryo's neck and stared out the window. Ryo's arms draped over his back and Dee felt a hand in his hair. "… I mean it. I _do_ love you," he whispered. A yawn filled his senses as Dee closed his eyes. Ryo stayed silent for a moment. _… Dee…_ "I-"

"… zzZzz," came lightly as Dee fell asleep. Ryo smiled softly and switched off the lamp. "Good night, Dee…"

*~*~*

Diana's mouth dropped open in absolute shock and a little bit of disgust. She narrowed her blue eyes, glaring daggers of ice down at the man between her legs. "… I _hope_ I didn't… hear what I thought I heard, Rose," she snapped, still panting from their most recent "session". The clapped hand over his mouth and the sudden widening of the eyes confirmed it. Diana slipped off of Berkeley with a grumble. "Diana," he began. She shrugged away from him as he tried to pull her into his arms. "Oh, so _now_ it's 'Diana'? You've got a lot of nerve thinking about Ryo!!" she exclaimed and slapped him. Remorse and shock immediately followed. She didn't mean to slap him actually. Berkeley winced and clutched his cheek. "Ow… I deserved that."

"You're damn right, you did! I can't believe you!!" she snapped. "You know maybe I should pay Laytner a visit-"

"Now, Dee Dee. Don't be like that," he pleaded. "It was an accident!"

"Bullshit… I've seen the way you zone off in the middle of a report when you ask those two into the office. Jesus, Berk…" she sighed and flopped onto her stomach, feeling the hurt rise in her. Rose stayed silent and stroked her hair gently. "I'm sorry, Diana…"

"You know you're just wasting your time, Berkeley. Ryo loves Dee. A woman can see these things easily. And this little office swap you've divulged? Tactless, really. This is a new low, even for you," she spat. 

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Oh, please! _I_ could bed Laytner faster than you could even get Ryo to!" she laughed. Rose frowned with an embarrassed blush. She was a quick one. He was damn glad that the girls at the office weren't as such. "You got over that one quick," he pointed out. Diana turned over and glared up at him. "Over it like a junkie, you arrogant son of a bitch," she muttered. 

"Touché, Dee Dee," he smirked. "Of course I did _almost_ forget the time a few weeks back, that I wasn't the only thing on your mind…" Diana looked away, some what miffed. "That doesn't count. I have an excuse."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, in fact! P.M.S.! Ever heard of it?! And I'm ready and willing to go postal on your ass in about thirty seconds."

"Why don't you put that ruthless charm of yours to good use?" Berkeley purred, looking down at her with very dark and deep bedroom eyes. He knew his strong points and his eyes were one of those things that drove her crazy. Like magic, she blushed and turned away shyly. "Not now, Berk… I'm sleepy," she murmured. She still couldn't shake what had just happened to her from her mind.

"Care to make a bet, my dear?" he asked and kissed her shoulder.

"… Will you shut up if I listen?"

"Maaaybe," he smiled as she turned over. "Do you really think you can make Dee do a one-eighty and fall for you?" Diana began to laugh.

"'Think'? Oh, no, my dearest Berky. I _can_ and before you could with Ryo, but…"

"'But' what?"

"You're playing with people's lives, Berkeley. It isn't right…" she murmured softly. "And I don't appreciate you discussing your twisted plans to get into someone _else's_ pants with your girlfriend!" she frowned.

"Oh Diana… Where's your sense of… adventure?"

"Went right out the window when you referred to a colleague instead of me, _dear_." Berkeley sighed heavily.

"Okay. If nothing happens, I'll scream your name all you want," he whispered huskily against her mouth. She moaned softly in response to his fire-like touch. "Life's an experiment you know," he added.

"… Fine. But I don't like it and I swear to God, Rose," she warned. "I will never forgive you if you hurt Ryo!"

"I thought it was Laytner you liked?" he blinked. Diana rolled her eyes,

"… Yes. I am so in love with Dee," she muttered. _Jesus, Berkeley. What's gotten into you?_

"Diana?"

"Whaaat?" she grumbled. Berkeley reached over to his nightstand and touched the handle on the drawer. He paused and instead switched off the light. "Good night, sweetheart." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

***A/N*:** WOW! It's been like months, ne? Lordy… Okay I can explain the late-ness! I was stuck. Really. I had to think long and really hard about which wrench to throw into this well-greased anime… eww no icky pun intended. Looks like Berks is up to no good, hm… What ever will he do I wonder?!


	3. Agony in Gethsemane

*Dee has this thing about twitching... He'll do that a lot. No he doesn't  
have Tourette's. Oh, and the protocol for the police I'll probably be a  
little incorrect for comedy... but... you get the idea...*  
  
The Consequences of Sin  
  
Act Two: Agony in Gethsemane  
  
*Tuesday Morning*  
  
The mutterings and pouts of his partner were heard over the whirr of the coffee maker. Dee peered around the edge of the kitchen cabinet that Ryo had left open. "I can't believe he... ohhnnn," Ryo muttered as he made breakfast for Bikky. Dee swallowed hard. *Maybe that wasn't such a hot idea... Damn kid...* Ryo slammed the cabinet door shut with a bang, making Dee jump. "Ee!!" he squeaked and backed away slowly. "Wh-what's wrong, 'Yo?" Ryo shot him a heated glare that froze Dee in his tracks.  
For a while last night, Ryo actually thought that Dee had some sense after their conversation. However, waking up to screams in the middle of the night, well... Dee's I.Q. just took a nosedive:  
  
**  
"Ryoooo!!"  
Dee and Ryo bolted up in bed at the sound of Bikky's screams. In nearly two seconds flat, both had grabbed a gun and barreled down the hall towards his room.  
"Freeze! Huh?" Dee stopped in his speech as Ryo flipped on the lights. Both lowered their weapons. "Jesus, man... Thought you were in trouble!" Dee breathed as Ryo tended to a frightened ten-year old.  
"Bikky! Bikky... Calm down! What happened?"  
"Th-the, the, the... cannibal!" he squeaked. Dee froze.  
Uh oh... Ryo chuckled.  
"There's no cannibal, Bikky! What ever gave you that idea? Were you up late watching movies after I said no?" Bikky glanced at Dee who gestured him to be quiet with a swipe to the throat. "Y-yeah..." Ryo sighed heavily and stood.  
"I told you that you'd have nightmares. They'll-" He caught sight of a DVD on top of his desk and frowned. "Freeze, Laytner!" he snapped with his back still turned. Dee had almost made it! Damn.  
"Are you crazy?! He's TEN!!" he snapped. Dee scratched his head shyly, saying nothing. He could hear a growl in his partner's throat. "You know what this means don't you?" he asked calmly. Dee felt really small all of a sudden.  
"Um... couch?"  
"Ding! Thank you for playing!" he snapped.  
"Aw, c'mon Ryooo!" Dee whined and trudged after his partner.  
"Hey, doo-doo brain!" Dee turned back to Bikky and twitched when the boy flipped him off.  
"Hopkins ain't the only Oscar winner in this house!" he grinned. Dee twitched again. Ryo's bedroom door slammed, then Bikky's. "... Maaaan." **  
  
Dee swallowed hard and smiled nervously. "... Y-you look so cute when you're mad," he said carefully. Ryo growled again.  
"Bikky! Breakfast!" he surprisingly managed to call sweetly as he vigorously stirred his coffee.  
"C'mon! You can't stay mad at me forever!" Dee pleaded and pulled Ryo's back against his frame.  
"Oh, I think I can manage that," Ryo said calmly and shrugged out of his grip. "Let go, or I'll sic Bikky on you..." Dee kissed Ryo's neck.  
"Aw, c'mon. You don't mean that?" he whispered, sweetly. "I screwed up. I'm sorry! The kid's tough... It's not like it was a porno or anything-"  
"Dee..." Ryo sighed. "Stop or Bikky'll-"  
"Jesus Chriiist, man! Have you no shame?!" Bikky snapped and kicked Dee in the shin. "Get th' hell away from Ryo!! That might give me nightmares!" he grinned.  
"Oww! DAMMIT!! What the hell's the matter with you?! Do I look like a friggin' soccer ball to you!? You'll need psychotherapy for that pea-brain of yours with the nightmares I'll give you!!!" Dee snarled and hugged his shin. "Owie... Now'll bruise my perfectly tanned skin," he whined.  
"Bikky, leave Dee alone," Ryo scolded gently with a sigh. "Eat or you'll be late again. I don't want to have to explain to your teacher why either."  
"Sheesh, I was only foolin'... Man, you did have a rough day yesterday." Ryo sighed and said nothing,  
*You have no idea.*  
"Bikky?! C'mon! We'll be late!" Carol called through the front door. Bikky grabbed a piece of toast and skated to the door. "Bye Ryo! Bye Homo!"  
"Bikky!!" Ryo exclaimed.  
"Hn..." Dee slumped in the chair and pouted. *Stupid simian, brat.* He glanced at Ryo while head cleaned up for the morning. He still looked pre- occupied from yesterday evening. Maybe giving him space wasn't such a good idea. It looked like it was giving him more grief than what Rose had done. Then again, Dee wasn't as deceptive as he is.  
"Ryo?"  
"... Huh?"  
"Did you... uh, give any thought to what I told you last night?" Dee asked and scratched his head. Ryo colored instantly and started the dishwasher.  
"I'm not doing this as a last ditch effort to get in your pants, if that's what you've been wondering... Hell, I'm not that deceptive," Dee added and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I... really want you to be sure. Forcing myself on you won't help you. You gotta take initiative on your own first and foremost." Ryo smiled to himself.  
*He looks just like Bikky when he does that.* "I did give it some thought..." he admitted and moved closer to him. He leaned up and kissed him softly on the mouth. Pulling away he saw a pretty pink blush on Dee's features and laughed. "C'mon. Let's go to the hospital," Ryo added.  
"What? The hospital? What for?"  
"To see J.J.." Dee froze.  
"J-J.J.???"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"DEE!!"  
J.J. struggled with the restraints that confined him to the hospital bed. Ryo blinked in utter shock. The Twenty-Seventh Precinct was a frequent resident of the New York East Hospital; at least one of them had been hospitalized here, and J.J. wasn't that spastic.  
"Dee!! DEE you came to see me! I haven't seen you in sooooo long!" J.J. beamed happily, but still not quite aware that the straps held him down as he squirmed. Dee approached the bench like a wary woodland creature to a human would. He kept safe distance; however, J.J. had this unique ability to fly across the room without a running start. *He must've been a frog in a former life or a gay rabbit,* Ryo thought, wryly. J.J. managed to move the entire bed along with him, trying to squirm towards Dee. Then again...  
"Heh, heh... H-hey, J.J.," Dee greeted nervously. "H-how ya doin'?"  
"Ohh, I'm just sooo happy that you're here," he sighed happily. Dee swallowed hard.  
"G-Great... Well, gotta get goin'!"  
"Dee!" Ryo scolded. He smiled at J.J.. "Chief tells us you'll be back in a few days. How's your arm?"  
"It's healing up nicely. The bullet went clear through; it just hit the bone though," J.J. replied. Ryo smiled again.  
"Oh, these are for you!" He held up a bouquet of roses, sunflowers, daisies, and delphiniums. He glanced at Dee and decided to see if his intentions were in fact pure. "Dee picked them out just for you," he smiled. Dee twitched.  
"Er." *... Ryo. You little-*  
"Really?!" J.J. beamed. "Oh, thank you!!" Dee gritted his teeth.  
*He's gonna drag this out isn't he... Oi...* He swallowed hard and gave J.J. one of his infamous smiles. "Yeah, J.J... What more could I do for a buddy that took a bullet for my partner? Just wanted to express my... gratitude," he smiled.  
J.J. melted. Ryo was enjoying his torture of Dee, although it wasn't quite fair to J.J.. He tried to hide his amusement, but Dee definitely noticed.  
"Ahem, J.J.? Uh... Why are you strapped down to the bed anyway?" Ryo inquired.  
"Huh?" he asked dreamily.  
"Jesus... Talk about euphoria..." Dee chuckled. "Damn I'm good!"  
"He's got a phobia of needles... Big pansy... Gotta strap that boy down just to give him meds!" a busty and large nurse replied. Dee twitched as they caught sight of each other. She smirked. "Well, well! It's my favorite patient from Hell! How's the leg? Need me to rub ya down again?!" she laughed.  
"Hiiie! And y-you're that butch nurse from Hell, Emiry!!" he exclaimed and hid behind Ryo. "I'm fine and dandy. Stay the hell away from me!!"  
"God, Dee. You act like she's been poking around underneath your hospital gown with a scalpel!" Ryo chuckled. Dee flushed.  
"Might as well have been!!" he snapped. "Cold, clammy hands... Eww," he shuddered. "I'd rather have sex with Rose."  
"Now Dee-"  
"All right m'boy! Check up time!" she exclaimed.  
"Noo! Don't let her stab meee!" he cried. The nurse filled the syringe with the prescribed medication calmly. J.J. squirmed as she latched onto his arm. "Dammit, son! If you don't quit, I'll turn ya from a rooster to a hen with a scalpel!"  
"Psh, too late," Dee muttered. Ryo elbowed him.  
"Do something, Dee!" he hissed.  
"What do you want me to do?!" Ryo smiled sweetly.  
"Why don't you really express what you feel as gratitude to him?" Ryo smiled slyly. Dee gulped.  
"You're gonna give me hell, aren't you?"  
"In a hand basket, now pucker up, buttercup!" Ryo smirked and shoved him over to the bed. The nurse still was struggling with J.J. "Arrgh! All right! Step aside, Brunhilda," he ordered. J.J. was frantic.  
"Dee, Deeeee. Don't let her hurt mee!" he pleaded. Dee looked at the nurse.  
"Stick him when he's calm."  
"And hooow do I do that?" she huffed. Dee sighed.  
"Just do it!" He looked down at J.J. His big blue eyes were misting with fear. Dee sighed again. "You owe me, Ryo..."  
"I beg to differ..." he chuckled.  
Dee bent down and kissed J.J. fully and slowly on the mouth. Frantic still for only a breath more, he calmed. Dee stood and frowned at the gaping nurse.  
"What?! I'm bi; he's gay! Deal with it and stick it before he wises up!" he snapped. Sure enough, J.J. was as high as a kite. The nurse injected the medicine without further question or opposition. Ryo raised an eyebrow. "Very nice... He'll be out for another two weeks."  
"Hey, what can I say?" Dee grinned. "I have a healer's touch."  
"I'm surprised you did it..." Ryo murmured. Dee kissed Ryo's temple.  
"I just thought I was kissing you was all, Ryo..." he whispered. Ryo flushed.  
"Hey J.J.! Waaassss uuuup?! ... Huh?" Ted greeted. "What the hell's up with Jay?"  
J.J. lay there humming "Here Comes the Bride" to himself. The nurse undid his restraints without Dee noticing. Ryo smirked. "Oh, nothing... Just gave him some Dee-Brand anesthesia," he chuckled. Ted stared at a sedated J.J..  
"Jesus, Dee. He'll be out for another two weeks!"  
"That's what I said," Ryo mumbled. Dee pouted.  
"I don't think you guys understand how great it feels not to hear his mating call halfway down the hall every friggin day, and then get tackled like a football player into the drywall!!"  
"Yo, J.J.!!" Drake exclaimed happily as he entered. "Whoa, full house! What the hell happened to him?" he gestured to J.J.  
"Deeee... I loooove you..." Dee froze when he felt something latch onto his back.  
"Erk! J.J...!" he growled and began to pry the younger man off of him. Ryo ignored them and gave Drake and Ted his immediate attention with a very annoyed expression. "So, what's going on, Drake? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"  
"Psh, Rose doesn't care if I'm a few minutes late... He's been in a rather... pleasant mood," he smirked.  
"Janet must've finally givin' in," Ted laughed.  
"Guys, Janet's getting married in three weeks to Caine; remember?" Ryo said with a sigh.  
"God dammit, J.J. Get the hell off!!!"  
"Oh, yeah... Hey, you think the Commissioner's mood has anything to do with all the switchin' around he's been doin'?" Ted asked. Ryo swallowed nervously.  
"Oh, yeah! Shit, I work with Dee tonight, don't I? Completely forgot Rose told me that," Drake suddenly remembered.  
"Wait, so..." Ted stopped and looked at Ryo's heating face. "Ohh, tough luck, eh? Well, it's only for a few days... Not like you're stuck with the guy forever."  
"Not while I'm around, dammit! Jesus J.J.!! Leeet gooo," Dee pleaded.  
"Noooo... Me stay like dis forever..."  
"Y'know, I really could've handled my shift on my own. I dunno why he's gotta switch everything around. It's more work, if you ask me," Drake scratched his head.  
"I think he's up to something," Ted mumbled.  
"Guys, we really shouldn't be bad-mouthing the Commissioner. I'm sure he has his reasons," Ryo defended nervously. He caught himself guiltily as the words left his lips. He knew exactly why Rose was playing 'musical partners'.  
"Yeah, to get into your pants!" Dee snapped, finally getting away from J.J.. Ryo blushed heavily. "Dee!!"  
"What?! You know as well as I do that he's been lusting after since day one!"  
"Oh, and like you haven't?!" Ryo snapped. Drake restrained Ryo from throttling the taller detective.  
"Ah, I wouldn't worry about it, Randy," Drake said. "If you can fend off Don Juan over here, Rose shouldn't be a problem." Dee frowned.  
"Just what exactly are you implying?" Ryo raised an annoyed eyebrow.  
"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because of the fact that you think with your dick more than half the time rather than use the brain God gave you," he muttered. Dee pouted.  
"That hurts, man..."  
Drake's radio started going off.  
*... Drake! Hey Drake!* It was Caine.  
"What is it, Caine?"  
*Dude! Where the hell are you?!*  
"I'm visiting J.J.!"  
*What the hell man?! Rose is pissed! You'd better get down here right now!*  
"Where?"  
*Central Park... You're not gonna believe this... I can't get a hold of Dee and Ryo-*  
"They're here with me. We'll be right there." Drake rushed out of the room. "Later J.J.!"  
"Wonder what's up," Ted said and followed him.  
"Who cares?!" Dee grumbled and cleared out of the room quickly. Ryo turned back to J.J..  
"Jesus! J.J.!!" Ryo hurriedly released him from the straps of the bed and removed the wad of cotton balls from his mouth. "That Dee... Are you okay?!"  
"Hey, Ryo... Tell Dee I want white roses at the wedding," he said dreamily. Ryo sighed heavily.  
"Okay, J.J..."  
"Ryo?" J.J. miraculously regained (slight) sanity when he noticed Dee had left.  
"Huh?"  
"... Um... I've been meaning to talk to you about the night I got shot," he began softly. Ryo blinked.  
"What about it?"  
"I-"  
"Randy! Come on! There's been a murder!" Ted exclaimed.  
"What?!" both exclaimed. Ryo turned to him. "I'll be right there, Ted... J.J., can we talk about this later? I'll fill you in on the details then too," Ryo said.  
"S-sure... It can wait..."  
"Thanks, J.J.. Get well soon!" Ryo was then gone. J.J. flopped back onto the pillows and sighed. "... Be careful..."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Commissioner!" Rose turned his head towards the sound of Ryo's voice. Ryo and Dee pushed past the growing number of bystanders. "Where the hell have you four been?!" he demanded.  
"I'm no even supposed to be on duty!" Ted exclaimed.  
"But, sir-" Drake began.  
"Never mind! And get these people out of here! This is a crime scene for god's sake!" he snapped. "You two, follow me," he ordered to Ryo and Dee. They followed him down the path where the CSI had all ready gathered near a very large tree. "Drake said that there's been a homicide," Dee murmured.  
"Unfortunately. We got a call in about twenty minutes ago," Rose explained. "We found... Well, it'll probably be easier to understand the urgency one you see it." He pointed in the direction of the tree and stayed. Ryo followed Dee around the CSI unit and caught sight of the murder.  
There on the trunk of the large tree, a young girl had her wrists and feet nailed to its massive body with long spikes. Her hair had been hacked away unevenly, and her naked body was covered in gashes. Ryo covered his mouth in utter disgust and turned away. "Jesus..." Dee stepped closer to the body.  
"Hey, gimme a glove," he ordered. He slipped it on and examined the spike that was pinning the tiny feet together against the blood stained trunk. He tried moving it. It didn't budge. "... There's no way in hell that this was done without a witness," he murmured.  
"Nobody's talking. The victim can't be anymore than five years old. Considering the size of her, it wouldn't take more than a half hour," Rose explained. "She couldn't have been here for more than a few hours at least."  
"Who would do this?" Ryo gasped and stared up at the child's face. Cold, dead eyes stared down at him. He shivered.  
"We also found this pinned underneath her..." Rose handed Dee a plastic bag that held a note. "'... I'm watching you, Angel... 666.' What the hell?"  
"Well, considering how she was found, and this note, you couldn't be more right, detective," Rose sighed. "Boys, get her down before we have a regiment of video cameras down our throats," he called.  
"Any ideas?" Ryo asked as he watched them bring the body down.  
"We're dealing with one Biblical nut-ball," Dee muttered. "No doubt that she was probably kidnapped and raped... I know a couple of assholes would do something like this."  
"Rose, Dee! Wait!" Ryo exclaimed when something caught his eye. He put on a pair of gloves and gently tipped the head back, which surprised him. She should have been stiff. Dee kneeled beside the body. "What's in her mouth?" Ryo carefully pulled at the string that escaped her mouth. Attached to it was a plastic tube. Ryo opened it carefully and unrolled the paper that was inside. He nearly dropped it in shock.  
"What's wrong?!" Dee exclaimed. Ryo sat back and handed the findings to him.  
"Holy shit..." he breathed when he found himself staring down at a very recent picture of Ryo. "Rose..." Berkeley took the photograph and frowned.  
"Jesus... Bag this." Ryo stood and walked quickly away from the scene. Dee followed after him.  
"Ryo! Wait!" Dee grabbed him by the arm. "Wait, dammit!"  
"... Who would... I... Dee, this doesn't make any sense!" Ryo exclaimed. His hands were shaking slightly.  
"Calm down, Ryo. It's probably someone you busted a few weeks back and they're trying to scare you. Don't worry about it," Dee said gently.  
"I-I know... I just... I can't stop thinking about it. That could have been Carol, or Bikky, Dee!"  
"I know, I know... Look. Why don't you go ahead to the office and see if you can dig anything up that we could relate to this."  
"Good idea, Laytner," Berkeley interjected. "You stay with Drake and Caine to see if you can find anyone who could give us a lead. I'll head back to the office with Ryo." Dee frowned slightly.  
"... Yes, sir..." He put a hand on Ryo's shoulder and leaned close. "Call me if you find anything, baby," he whispered. Ryo blushed heavily and nodded, before following Berkeley to the car.  
Dee waited until they pulled away before turning back to the crime scene.  
"Officer! Can you tell us what happened here?!"  
"Any suspects?"  
"How old was the victim?"  
He ended up with several reporters. "What the-?! Get the fuck outta my face! Jesus!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
*Tuesday Afternoon*  
  
Berkeley removed his glasses and tossed them haphazardly to the desk. He rubbed his eyes and groaned softly. His eyes were getting dry from the bright white screen. Finding information on anything that might have been related to the case was painstaking. He had been in his office for almost eight hours... make that nine hours, and had not moved from his computer for even a bathroom break. He blinked several times before putting on his glasses once more and continuing the mind-numbing search.  
There was a soft knock at the office door before Ryo entered. "Find anything yet, sir?" he asked. Berkeley rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
"Mnn, no... With the broad spectrum of religious wackos, pedophiles, and serial rapists it's hard to pin point what exactly we are looking for. Plus we're short handed enough as it is with this huge crime wave. I just wish I had the coroner's report. Maybe then I could narrow my search down a bit..."  
"Surprise..." Ryo smiled and handed him a folder. "Got it about ten minutes ago..." He also flopped another folder onto the desk. "We've also ID'd the victim," he added softly. Berkeley breathed a sigh of relief.  
"At least the parents can be notified..." Berkeley opened up the young girl's folder. "... Kristen Robinson... Jesus... She was just shy of her fifth birthday..." Berkeley closed the folder and scrubbed his eyes in exhaustion. "God... It's cases like these that I wish that SVU weren't so busy with their own. Things like this make me sick... What did the coroner's report say?" he asked and got up out of his chair to stretch his legs. Ryo had all ready read the report, but opened it to refresh anything he may miss. "... Abrasions to the wrists and ankles as well as the neck, gashes along the limbs and face, hair cut unevenly... They also recovered an abnormal amount of semen from her. There were bruise marks along her throat concluding death via asphyxiation around yesterday evening..." Berkeley hung his head. Ryo closed the report slowly and set it down.  
"Wait a moment... 'an abnormal amount of semen?' What did they mean by that?" Berkeley asked.  
"The coroner said that it's possible that our perp had sex with the body after she was killed... He also managed to extract several hairs on the body." He reopened the folder to continue. "'Evidence collected indicates that we are looking for a possible white male with blonde hair...'" Berkeley groaned.  
"We'll that narrows down the search a whole lot... Dammit..."  
There was sharp knock at the door. "Come in!" Berkeley ordered. Janet walked in with a stack of papers in her hand. "Sir, I thought you may want to take a look at this. Caine told me what happened earlier this morning. I immediately remembered hearing about something like this about ten years ago. I was only in junior high at the time, but I went on a hunch..." Janet handed the stack of stapled papers to Berkeley. "It seems that there was a series of murders in the Bronx in the mid-eighties. All were young children from the ages of two to ten. They never found the killer, however..." she stopped and handed Ryo a separate case file. "My father managed to pry this away from the chief over at the third precinct in the Bronx. 'Vincent Wood' was their prime suspect. Was tried and acquitted on all seven counts of murder and rape because of a technicality, tampering of evidence, and rumored entrapment."  
Berkeley raised his eyebrows and smiled for the first time that day. He peered up at her from the edge of his glasses and grinned. "Remind me to extend your honeymoon with Caine in three weeks, Janet. Good work. Dismissed." Janet beamed happily and saluted him. "Thank you, sir!"  
"Oh wait, Janet!" he called back. "See if you can find out where this... 'Wood' lives..."  
"Yes, sir!"  
"Vincent Wood... 'age thirty-three at the time of the murders' which makes him about forty-three now...'one-hundred and eighty-seven pounds, five-eleven'..." Ryo removed the dated picture and swallowed at the blonde man. Berkeley saw his uneasiness. "Don't worry about him coming after you, Ryo. It's kid's he's interested in, remember?"  
"I-I know... I just... I think I've seen him before is all... I can't remember where though... The only thing that comes to mind is how uncomfortable this, a mere picture, is making me feel, and I've had to deal with worse sickos than him." Berkeley looked over at him over the rim of his glasses.  
"Did you know him?"  
"... No... I don't think so. If I do know him, it was probably a long time ago when I was just a kid. It's probably nothing..." Berkeley stared at Ryo as he continued to study the picture. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it to file the information away for future reference.  
  
Ryo couldn't shake the face from his thoughts until Berkeley practically threw the folder onto his desk. "Son of a bitch..." he grumbled.  
"Sir? Is there something the matter?"  
"... It's nothing. I'm just... this case is bringing back too many memories from when I was a kid."  
"... Did something happen?" Ryo asked carefully, afraid of overstepping his boundaries. Berkeley nodded.  
"... When I was about... fifteen or so, I was living in L.A. with my family... I had two sisters, and two parents like any other boy. My older sister was off in college, and my parents worked all the time so it was just my little sister, Lydia and I... I had to look after her... One day I was... outside in the front yard playing with her and her little friend... The phone rang inside. I was only in there for two minutes... When I came back out, Lydia's friend was crying and Lydia was gone. They didn't find her for at least three weeks after that... She was dumped along the side of the highway... naked, beaten, raped... Vultures had all ready begun to feed on her when the police arrived..." Berkeley's voice had grown soft and very serious, full if inner turmoil and guilt. "Ahem... They caught the man in the act of abducting another child... He's dead now... but ever since that day... I made a decision to never let anything like this happen again..." Ryo saw the slight shaking of Berkeley's hands. He lowered his eyes.  
"... Forgive me. I shouldn't have asked..."  
"It's fine... I still get the shakes just remembering my sister's killer's face..."  
"How old was she?"  
"... Barely four... She used to called me 'Berkwy'. She couldn't quite pronounce the letter 'L' yet..." He let out a shaken sigh, face reddening slightly. "Ahem... Well... When I said yesterday about getting to know each other better, this wasn't what I had in mind," he said softly. Ryo stood slowly from the chair.  
"It's okay, sir... At least I can now see that you're not everything Dee says," he said, then caught himself before divulging any more harmful information. Be it harmful for him or anyone else, he wasn't quite sure. *That wasn't supposed to slip out.*  
"Oh, really?"  
"It's nothing. You know how Dee is..." Berkeley fell silent and toyed with a pen on his desk. Ryo spoke up. "Don't worry, Berkeley," he began. "We'll catch this guy..." Berkeley looked up at Ryo softly. The younger man had colored slightly from being so informal to him, especially since they were still on duty. In one swift motion he snatched Ryo by the tie and pulled him down to him. He closed his mouth over the surprised detective's softly. Ryo eyes widened naturally, yet for some reason he didn't quite feel the urge to pull away. This time the aggressive blonde's intense yet gentle kiss was very different.  
  
**You do what you need to do. Experimenting is the better part of life...**  
  
Dee's words flowed back into his mind in the midst of Berkeley's embrace. It was then he realized that Dee had given him something more than what he thought Dee was capable of: time and complete trust in his own love for Ryo...  
  
*~*~*  
  
"GRAAAAH!!" Dee groaned and crossed his arms. "It's just like J.J. to pick the 'Graveyard Shift'!" he grumbled and slumped back into the patrol car. Drake tossed a cheet-o at him.  
"Ah, quit yer bitchin'... Th' Boss said to stake out this place," Drake pointed out and peered inside the bag for more corn-cheesy goodness. Dee growled.  
"In all the years that we've been on the force, how many fucking times has a criminal returned to the scene of the crime?! HUH?! NONE..."  
"Well, maybe we'll make history. Now shut up and eat a cheet-o."  
"Dude! Get that away from me! I'm not putting that stuff into my system!"  
"Why the hell not?! They're good!" he snapped.  
"Love handles, baby..." Drake chucked another at him.  
"What the fuck man? What are you worried about, mister three percent body fat? Jesus, you packed away an entire six pack in one evening two days ago, what's the fucking difference?!"  
"Grease stains on the uniform," he grinned.  
"Hey, when was the last time you got laid, anyway?!" Drake laughed. Dee frowned.  
"None of yer damn business, Drake!" Dee snapped, coloring as he thought of a most recent and elicit dream involving his... well at the time former partner. Drake's eyes widened. "You and Ryo STILL haven't gone all the way?! Jesus, man! I think you're losing your touch!"  
"I haven't lost anything!" he snapped. *At least I hope I haven't*.  
"Then what the hell are you waiting for?"  
"... Listen, Drake-"  
"Sh!!" Drake hissed and ducked.  
"What the hell are you doin-AH!" Drake yanked Dee down by his tie and put his finger to his lips. "Dude... there's someone out there," he whispered. Dee lifted his head slowly and peered out over the dashboard.  
A figure, clearly male, was jogging right around the area of the crime scene. Dee unbuckled the leather strap holding his gun in place and opened the car door quietly. "Kinda late for jogging..." Drake whispered and followed Dee's lead. Dee kept his eyes on the jogger as he slipped behind a tree several yards away from the man. The jogger had stopped by the tree and stooped over. Dee waved to Drake a few feet away before moving in.  
"A little late for jogging, eh buddy?" Dee announced, keeping a firm grip on the gun at his side. The jogger lifted his head quickly. "Easy pal... Stand up, nice and slow," Drake ordered. He shined a flashlight right in the man's eyes. He was a dirty blonde, with bright blue eyes.  
"Whoa! Hey! What's the big idea?!" he demanded and stood. "Would you mind not shining that it my eyes?"  
"Nah," Drake smirked.  
"What are you doing out here? It's after midnight. You wanna get mugged?" Dee asked.  
"Who are you people?!"  
"NYPD. Who are you?" Drake answered finally removing the blinding light.  
"Ah, thank you... geez... Can't a man go out for a twenty-minute jog?" he frowned.  
"No, not near a crime scene you can't. See all the pretty yellow tape?" Dee asked and forced him against the tree. "Palms on the tree, feet apart... you've seen Cops you know the drill," he continued and searched for a wallet.  
"C-crime scene?! It's so dark out here, you can't see the tape!" the man snapped.  
"Then why are you jogging? Aren't you afraid of tripping?" Drake asked with a sly grin. "Spill it. What are you doing out here?  
"I'm JOGGING, Christ?! Don't you people have anything better to do besides feel me up in a dark park?!" Dee flicked the man's nose.  
"Watch it, pal. I'm not in the best of moods tonight." He turned back to Drake. "He's got no ID on him..."  
"No ID either? Damn, buddy you're just begging for someone to jump you." The man groaned.  
"Can I turn around now? I'll cooperate if you'll just leave me alone!!"  
"Fine..." Drake sighed.  
"... I knew I should have bought a treadmill..."  
"Come on!" Dee snapped.  
"AHH... GEEZ. My name's John Smith-"  
"John Smith!? Oh, that's original!" Drake laughed. "Really?"  
"YES!! God! I'm forty-three, born in nineteen fifty-eight on July seventeenth! I've never been married. No kids. No living family. Working at a dead end job over in Manhattan!"  
"What do you do?" Drake asked in a very non-believing voice.  
"... Do I have to tell you that?"  
"If you don't wanna be Big Toni's bobble head for the night you will," Dee said. John Smith sighed heavily.  
"I work as a photographer's assistant with little kids. I dress up as a clown, or giant bunny, or whatever the hell the dress me up as. I'll give you the number if you don't believe me!"  
"Hey, yeah! You're that guy that made my kid brother finally laugh for his school photos. Dee this guys-" He stopped when he saw the all irritated Laytner glare.  
"Did you get all that, Drake?" Dee frowned.  
"Address and phone number..."  
"Jesus... I live in the building on the corner of Cherry and Clinton! Apartment 3D on the fourth floor! There's a giant billboard on top of the roof promoting the porn shop on Broadway!"  
"Got it." Drake pocketed his pad into his jacket pocket.  
"The address or the porn shop?" Dee frowned.  
"The address you retard..." Drake turned back to John. "Ah, go on. Don't leave-"  
"Yeah, yeah. 'Don't leave town'... I've seen Cops," John jogged off.  
"Damn taxpayers..." Dee muttered.  
"D'ya believe that 'John Smith' BS?"  
"Do I like our boss?" Dee grumbled and scanned the ground for anything missed. Drake sighed heavily.  
"Dude. Don't worry about Randy and the boss okay? The guy's with Spacey, remember?"  
"Yeah, went you meet an honest man who doesn't fantasize about someone fucking the daylights out of them, come tell me, otherwise I got the right to worry until I'm blue in the face..." Dee stalked back to the car. Drake shrugged his shoulders and sighed.  
"Whatever, man..."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Bikky rubbed his eyes as he padded out of his room. The light was on in the kitchen. "Mnn? Ryo?" he mumbled and yawned. Ryo was just setting his keys and coat aside. "Dude? It's like one in the mornin'... You're just now getting home?"  
"Sorry, Bik," he mumbled. "You've seen the news right?"  
"Yeah, something about a little girl," he yawned and sat down at the table. "You're working that case?"  
"... Yeah..." Ryo kneeled down in front of Bikky. "Bikky?"  
"Hm?" He reached over to the file on the table and removed the little girl's picture. He handed it to Bikky. "What's this?"  
"The little girl..."  
"She looks like she's only five..." Bikky looked up at Ryo before the man hugged the boy tightly. "Ryo?"  
"... Promise me that you'll be careful over the next couple of weeks..."  
"S-sure, Ryo..." Bikky slipped off the chair.  
"Did Dee call here?" Bikky yawned.  
"Nah, that doo-doo brain hasn't called. Surprise, surprise..." Ryo glanced over at the answering machine: zero messages. That's really unlike him...  
"I'm going to bed... Night Ryo..."  
"... 'Night Bikky..."  
  
**"Awfully submissive today, aren't we?" Berkeley said as he pulled away from Ryo. The younger detective blushed softly. "Did something happen between you two? You didn't hit me this time," he chuckled.  
"I, uh... It's complicated, sir..."  
"Oh, it's 'sir' now, is it?" Berkeley sighed. "Randy... You know that if anything should happen between you and the detective, my door is always unlocked if you need a minute..." Ryo blushed and looked away. "I'm serious, Randy..."  
"... May I go back to work now, sir?" he asked softly. Berkeley sighed and nodded. Ryo opened the door and stopped.  
"... Thanks, Berkeley."**  
  
Ryo sighed heavily and padded down the hall to his room.  
  
A/N: OMFG!! I am soo hating my new computer right now!... It won't let me save this as a web file without weird marks in it, so I had to save it as a doc file and GO BACK to set off things like oh... THOUGHTS and flashbacks... God, this'll get old real quick... Good thin' I gots a yummy bowl of fried rice. ^ ^ I sorry this took forever!! The next chapter will be nice and... well... YOU have to read it!  
  
Ja ne! 


	4. The World's Hatred

Disclaimer: I do not own the name Mr. Coffee. I love the coffee, tho. ^ ^ Oh, um... this chapter may get a little long so... please be patient! You'll be  
rewarded at the end! Promise!!  
  
The Consequences of Sin  
  
Act Three: The World's Hatred  
  
*Wednesday Morning*  
  
Dee yawned sleepily and stared at the computer screen. He had nothing better to do that morning. In fact, he didn't get much sleep the night before, and what little sleep he got, he ended up waking up rather early this morning. *Might as well get some extra hours at work...* he had thought as he got ready.  
Now it was catching up with him. "Dammit... I shoulda stayed home," he groaned. He had spent the good part of the morning looking up their "jogger friend" from the night before on a hunch. After pulling up the database, he soon realized how many goddamned people had the last name 'Smith'. "This fucking sucks..."  
"I told you looking that guy up was a dumb idea..." Drake said and sat down at his desk beside Dee's.  
"I got nuthin' better to do... What time is it anyway?" he asked through a yawn.  
"Almost eleven..."  
"Dammit... Ryo hasn't clocked in yet, has he?"  
"I haven't seen him yet today. Him and Rose have odd shifts. Janet told me this morning that they were still working on possible M.O.s when she left last night."  
"And she's here this morning too??"  
"She's earning that honey moon vacation!" Drake laughed. "Looks like Caine will have a lot to gloat about when he gets back..."  
"... You know I've always wondered about our dear, sweet Janet..." Dee smirked.  
"Better not let Ryo hear you say that! Or Caine for that matter!" Drake laughed.  
"Dude, chill! I've got eyes only for Ryo," he sighed.  
"Blaaah, don't get all mushy on me. First Caine starts, then Ted won't shut up about his new girl... Geez..."  
"Jo dumped you, huh?" Parker sighed.  
"... Like the afternoon trash..." Drake shrugged. "Ah, well... I was gonna break it off anyway..."  
"Hey! I'm goin' to th' break room. You guys want coffee?" Ted asked as he returned from the Chief's room. Dee and Drake gave him a look that made it seem he had a certain... appendage... growing from his forehead.  
"What?!" the red head snapped.  
"Uh... Nothing!" Drake defended. "You never want to bring anybody coffee!"  
"Yeah man..." Dee agreed. He leaned on his hand and sighed. "Okay, Ted, what do you want?"  
"NOTHING! Jesus! Chief wanted some coffee, then he told me break in the new coffee machine for him! It's got all sorts of cool stuff!"  
"Like actually making coffee?" Drake smirked.  
"We got a new coffee machine?" Dee asked.  
"Yeah! It's got water gauge, and even that weird cappuccino frothy maker thingy! It's the latest from Mr. Coffee!" Dee frowned and turned to Drake as Ted headed to the break room.  
"There's your damned raise, Parker..." he smirked.  
"Figures... Man... I've turned in every report on time, filled in for anyone who needed it... Dammit! I haven't even called in sick or took off for holidays!!"  
"Ah, don't sweat it... It's not even that much of a raise anyway," Dee sighed. He kept bringing up profiles and mug shots of every "John Smith" the database. He was on page thirty of one hundred pages. Drake peered over his shoulder. "Dude, man, I'm telling you, you're not gonna find this-"  
"Well, well, well..." Dee smirked and enlarged the photo. "Here's Johnny!"  
"Holy crap, you found him! Ugh... Looks like hell."  
"This is from... two years ago. Arrested for... hmm, sexual assault on a female... thirteen. Interesting..." he smirked. "Wonder if he has an alibi for the night the victim was killed." Drake pulled out his notepad from last night.  
"The address checks out..."  
"Printing," Dee began. "... Print, print, PRINT, ah goddamn piece of crap!!" Dee snarled as the computer locked up. "Could it kill the Chief tell the department about the serious technological problem around here? Christ, no wonder we have to search mug shots by hand. That explains the low arrest record here. Son of a bitch!!" He rebooted the computer.  
"Good morning, gentlemen," Rose greeted as he passed by Dee's desk. "Laytner, you're your usual colorful self this morning." Dee didn't look up as he stared at the hard drive on screen as it rebooted.  
"No more than your fruity self, ya queer," he muttered to himself. Berkley raised an eyebrow.  
"Care to repeat that, Laytner?"  
"... No, sir," Dee sighed, tapping in his password lazily.  
"You two find anything?" Berkeley asked. Drake glanced at the computer. Dee wasn't going to find the file anytime in the next thirty seconds. He opened his notepad again.  
"Uh, last night around... when was it, Dee?"  
"Sometime after midnight."  
"Right, Anyway we spotted some midnight jogger-"  
"'Midnight jogger'? In Central Park?? In this crime wave??" Berkeley asked in disbelief.  
"Yep... 'John Smith lives on the corner of Cherry and Clinton."  
"Oh, the building with the giant porn ad?" Berkeley interjected. Dee raised an eyebrow and laughed dryly.  
"Well, we know what famous city landmarks you look for!"  
"Funny. Watch it or I'll have you writing tickets all up and down Fifth and Main on Thanksgiving Day during the parade," Rose snapped. Dee growled under his breath and went back searching. "You were saying, Parker?"  
"Um, yeah... It was kinda weird to see somebody out that late. He 'just happened' to stop by the crime scene to tie his shoe or pick up evidence. Who knows? He didn't 'see' the police tape. No ID on him, blonde, blue eyed, in his forties, works at some photographer's shop for kids..."  
"Which one?" Drake suddenly paled.  
"... Ah, dammit."  
"Drake!!" Dee snapped. "I told you to get that address!!"  
"Hey! I got his place and it checks out on the file!!"  
"He's got a file? Interesting..."  
"Well, we had a file," Dee grumbled. "Damn ancient piece of crap. You could find a thirty-year old dildo that gave you a better hard drive than this piece of shit..." Drake blinked. Berkeley massaged the bridge of his nose.  
"What a lovely imagination you have, detective," he groaned.  
"I can see where you could be jealous..." He smirked. "... Gimme a few minutes to look..." Berkeley swung his coat over his shoulder and strolled to his office.  
"Good thing I'll be in my office all day," he said smugly. "Send Randy into my office when he gets here. Oh, and J.J. is returning this afternoon." Dee growled and restrained himself from throwing the computer at him.  
"Soups up, boys!" Ted grinned.  
"All right!" Drake cheered. Dee sighed and continued to look for the file.  
"Just set it there..." Dee leaned on his elbow and clicked absently.  
"Good morning, boys!" Ryo greeted, attempting to forget the events of yesterday. Dee perked up like a happy puppy.  
"RYO!" Ryo blushed heavily as Dee practically pounced on him. Ryo backed away slightly. "G-good morning, D-dee."  
"Hey, Ryo," Ted greeted. "I'm surprised that you're here this morning! Weren't you and Rose working until like midnight?"  
"Y-yeah..." Ryo blushed with guilt when he saw Dee twitch. "They ID'd the victim and determined the cause of death. She was strangled with either the perp's hands or with some kind of rope. The girl was-"  
"Randy?" Rose called. "I thought that was you. Would you step into my office for a moment?"  
"Y-yes, sir!"  
"Ryo, wait minute!" Dee snapped. "I wanna talk to you." Ryo looked back over at Berkley who waited patiently at his door. Ryo swallowed hard at the look he was giving him. It made him feel strangely uneasy and intrigued at the same time. He glanced back at Dee who was frowning at him. "Uh... L-later, Dee, this could be important."  
"Yeah, well, what I have to say is important too!" he snapped.  
"Dee! Not now!" Ryo snapped. "God, a little girl is dead! It can wait!" he snapped back and practically flounced off. He entered Rose's office with a smile. "'Morning, sir." Rose nodded and threw a triumphant smirk towards Dee. Dee pounded his desk and flopped into his chair. "Goddamned son of a bitch."  
"Ah, cool it, Dee," Ted sighed. "Randy's not stupid enough to give into Rose." Dee went back to clicking aimlessly when he found the file again.  
"Finally..." This time he saved the file and printed the rap sheet without a problem. He took the coffee and drank a sip. He made a face. "This tastes like shit!!" he exclaimed. "How old is this?!" Ted frowned.  
"Gee thanks, Dee. Next time make yer own god damn coffee!" he snapped.  
"Whoa-ho-ho! What's the matter? Didn't clock any ass yesterday evening??" Dee chuckled. Ted blushed.  
"As a matter of fact, Dee, I've clocked more ass than you have in the past year," he smiled slyly. Dee frowned.  
"Excuuuuse me? I doubt that-"  
"Hey, unless you've been going behind Randy's back... the only action yer getting is from the five-knuckle-shuffle," Ted shot back and spun back around in his chair to get back to work.  
"Ohhh, you got served, man!" Drake laughed. Dee twitched and shot an angry glare.  
"Shut up... Jesus, what else could go wrong?" he muttered.  
"Hellooo, helloooo!" Diana sang. Dee twitched.  
"... Noooo."  
"Well, hello there, handsome!" Diana beamed and pulled Dee's head to her ample chest, messing up his hair and squeezing him tightly. "Good to see you again!"  
"Ack! Get off!" Dee squirmed and rolled away from her.  
"Now is that nice?" she pouted, placing her hands on her hips and thrusting her chest outward. "I missed you boys!"  
"'Mornin', Miss Spacey," Drake grinned. "Doing anything later?" Diana leaned down close to him and smiled. "As a matter of fact... yes... Sorry, Parker."  
"Can't blame a man for trying," he smiled.  
"What are you boys up to? Hard at work I see," she laughed. She picked up the last sheet of paper that the printer just finished. "What's this? Porn surfing at work now, Dee?" Dee snatched the paper back.  
"No... A little girl got murdered. Possible perp."  
"Oh, Berky told me something about that last night at dinner," she sighed. "Terrible..." Dee sighed.  
"Yeah, to top everything off, Rose switched partners around again..." Ted looked up from his reports.  
"Hey, I heard that he didn't just switch partners around to get to Randy, man..."  
"Whaaat?"  
"Yeah, I think he's some kind of personal vendetta. I think some guy murdered his kid sister when he was a kid. It's a different guy, but-"  
"He's right. He told me about it last night," Diana said. "He had a baby sister who was four. She was taken right out from under him. It crushed the poor dear. He's been dedicating all his time on this case. He didn't exactly call me over for a romantic rendezvous last night at three in the morning," she sighed heavily. Dee paper clipped the stack.  
"Yeah, well I think it's a little convenient for him... I'll be back. I gotta give 'Berky' this rap sheet."  
"Oh! Dee! That reminds me!" Diana spoke up as she met him at the door to the office. He turned.  
"What?"  
"Um... How's about you and me go out for dinner tonight?" she asked softly and traced the hilt of his gun at his side. Dee smirked,  
"Never give up do you?"  
"Nope!" she smiled. "C'mon... Pleease?"  
"I... I can't... I'm kinda in a bind right now," Dee replied nervously, remembering the talk he and Ryo had on Monday night. Diana sighed.  
"Okaay..."  
"Sorry, honey," he smiled. He knocked on the door and heard shuffling.  
  
*"Berkeley! Come on! It's the middle of the day!" Ryo snapped.  
"You just have no sense of adventure, Randy..." he heard Berkeley chuckle.  
"S-sir!" *  
  
Dee frowned and leaned his head against the door. He almost forgot what he had told Ryo. *Dammit...* He just hoped that Ryo wouldn't forget it either. "Are you suuure, Dee?" Diana offered again with a sigh. "Sounds like you could use someone to keep you company too. Oh! He makes me so mad when he pulls this shit!" she grumbled. Dee straightened.  
"... Sure. I guess dinner couldn't hurt," he smiled softly. "I'm off at seven. Why don't I pick you up at... eight? There's this awesome restaurant around the corner of where I live."  
"Don't be late, handsome. I'm staying a few blocks away from the station with a friend. I'll call you later for directions," she purred and yanked his tie down and stole a kiss. He heard Drake shouting in protest as she released him. He was blushing furiously, partly because of the fact that he fell victim to a technique he had mastered on Ryo; the rest was guilt. He smiled softly.  
"Okay..."  
"What?! Are you sure!?" Drake exclaimed. "Right. Right. Queens? Ah, shit... Okay. I'll tell the commissioner and Dee." He hung up the phone quickly. "Dee! Get Rose and Randy! There's been another murder in Queens!"  
"What?! Dammit!" He pounded on the office door. "Lieutenant!!! Ryo!!! We gotta move! Bible boy struck again!"  
"I'm going with you!" Diana said.  
"What!? No!"  
"Dammit, Laytner! This is no time for your juris-my-dick-tion bullshit!" she snapped. Dee sighed and stuffed the papers into his jacket.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Caine!" Berkeley called from his police car as he and Ryo stepped out. They pushed past a small, yet quickly growing group of reporters. The tall dark haired man approached them. He saw Dee and Drake running up to meet them. Diana was close behind. "Sir!" Caine saluted him. "We got a call in about forty minutes ago... A young boy was found earlier this morning down in the subway," he explained. Rose turned to Drake.  
"Get CSI and keep those reporters out of here, Parker."  
"Y-yes sir!"  
"Subway?! Where?" Ryo exclaimed and followed the rest of the group down the stairs to the underground.  
"There was maintenance being done in on the seventh tunnel." He pointed to it as they reached the bottom of the stairs.  
Pinned to the granite wall was a young boy with blonde hair that had been hacked unevenly. His hands and feet were spiked to the wall in the same cross-like manner as the first victim. Berkeley jumped down to the tracks and stepped closer to the body. "Jesus..."  
"The boy was found about an hour ago. It caused some panic between the service crew. I'm just glad no one else saw it. We've managed to get the tunnel closed off for a few more hours so we can get anything we can," Caine explained.  
"Who would do something like this?" Diana gasped and turned away against Dee. He touched her arms delicately, holding her gently.  
"Diana! What the hell are you doing here?!" Berkeley demanded. She turned and frowned.  
"Well, that's a fine 'how do you do'! Does it matter?!" she snapped. Caine presented a bag to Rose.  
"I found this pinned to the boy's back." Rose took it: another photograph of Ryo. Berkeley stiffened.  
"Randy..." He showed him the photo. Ryo gasped. This time it showed a close shot of him and Dee asleep in his room on Monday night. Dee saw the photo and snarled.  
"What the fuck's goin' on?!" he demanded. "Why would this guy be interested in Ryo?!" Rose saw a note on the back. It had been carefully disguised. There was no way of tracing it. "'Leviticus 18:22'?" Rose read, seemingly confused. Caine shrugged.  
"I got no clue?" Berkeley frowned.  
"Does anybody here know-"  
"'... I am the LORD. You shall not lie with a male as with a woman; such a thing is an abomination'," Dee recited softly. He knew that passage all too well. "The asshole's preaching... What a hypocrite. You watch the coroner will find that this guy had sex with this kid too," he snapped. Rose stared at the photo silently as Dee punched the wall. He gave it back to Caine. "Who else has seen this?"  
"Uh... No one else except me, sir. Some of the others couldn't hack it..." Caine blinked. "Why do you ask, sir?"  
"Destroy this."  
"What?! Sir I-"  
"Do it!" Berkeley snapped. "If this goes to evidence and a jury sees this, they could lose their badges! Religious advocates and reporters would be down our throats and I don't want to have to deal with 'don't ask, don't tell' BS... Don't worry, Caine. I will take full responsibility for this."  
"Sir, are you crazy?!" Ryo exclaimed. "You could lose your badge too!"  
"And you and the detective have been the best two cops that I've got in this division. Better to lose one than two, eh?" he smirked. He removed the photo and pulled out his lighter.  
"Berkeley no!" Diana hissed!  
"Diana, don't make a scene. You know how I.A. is about things like this..." He lit the photo and it burned to ashes on the gravel. Dee stared at Rose. "I want someone staking out Detective MacLean's apartment at all hours," Berkeley continued.  
*Damn... Guess he's not a total jerk off,* Dee thought.  
"This did not happen," Rose said firmly. "Believe me, when this is all over, you'll be thanking me later..." Dee blinked in shock. He wasn't sure if Berkeley was actually covering his and Ryo's tracks or just his own.  
"Hey, Rose!" Dee remembered the rap sheet he had. He gave it to him. "I found the guy that we ran into. I know it's not the time, but maybe-"  
"Hey! This is Vincent!"  
"'Vincent'?!" Dee exclaimed. Rose showed Ryo the photo. Rose smirked and raised his eyebrow.  
"That's Vincent Wood! He was indicted with the rape and murder of seven children with the same age range as these two children."  
"Are you shitting me?! Drake and me ran into this guy last night! He looks a hell of a lot different now, but it's the same dude!" Dee exclaimed.  
"We can't arrest him for jogging though," Rose said.  
"But we can for a fake ID and a stolen social security number. This doesn't match the one on Vincent's file."  
"Let me see that!" Diana spoke up. "... I'll look into this 'Smith's' social in the database. I'll have Jones in L.A. fax the info to me." Dee smirked.  
"I told you it was a good idea for you to come along!" he grinned. Diana beamed and snuggled against him. Dee smiled nervously. Ryo and Rose frowned.  
  
*~*~*  
  
*Wednesday Afternoon*  
  
"Welcome back, J.J.!!!" the office cheered. J.J. blushed with pride when he saw the banner on the break room wall. Ted patted him on the back. "'Bout time you showed up!" he exclaimed.  
"I missed a lot, huh? Where's Dee?" he asked.  
"Ah, he's got a hot date," Drake sighed, "with Diana Spacey."  
"DIANA???" J.J. squeaked.  
"Yo! Hey! Smith is definitely not Vincent!" Janet announced happily as she entered the break room. Drake high-fived Ted.  
"Sweetness! Didja get any on Smithy?" Ted asked.  
"Says Smith was a drug lord in the Bronx ten years back. He disappeared after Vin's trial. No one would care about a missing drug lord so it was easy for him to hide. They found a body that could be Smith's in a burning car. No dental records were available, so who knows?" Janet continued. "Oh, J.J.!" She kissed his cheek. "Welcome back, cutie!" J.J. blushed again.  
"What's going on???" he asked.  
"You don't know?!" Drake exclaimed. "There's been this freak guy killing and raping kids, and preaching on their bodies with cryptic messages. They found one photo in the first victim's mouth that showed a picture of Ryo!"  
"'Ryo'? I don't understand..."  
"Join the club," Ted sighed. "He's in Rose's office. He and Rose are partners 'cause yer fill in had an emergency. They're partners until the case is solved or it goes cold..."  
"Are you nuts?!" J.J. exclaimed. *This is crazy!!* "I'll be back. I'm going to go pay my respects to the boss."  
J.J. knocked on the door of Rose's office and opened when he was invited. He saluted Rose. "Detective Jemmy J. reporting for duty, sir!" he grinned.  
"Oh, J.J.! Welcome back!" Berkeley smiled. "Forgive me for not visiting you... This crime wave is insane, and I suppose you've heard about the recent turn of events..." J.J. nodded.  
"I have."  
"Welcome back, J.J.. How's your arm?" Ryo asked. J.J. lifted it.  
"Still sore... It'll take a while before I'll be able to go on a sharp shoot mission though."  
"Well, that's good. We need a hand more here anyway," Rose said. "Has Laytner left for the day? He was awfully happy about twenty minutes ago," he said and looked back down at the coroner's report on the body of the second victim.  
"I... some of the boys said he had a date with Miss Spacey," he said softly. Ryo stiffened and looked at him in shock. Rose was equally shocked.  
"Really?"  
"Uh huh, I-I mean, yes sir!" Rose nodded slowly and shrugged it off.  
"Well, good. Maybe she can get that large ego out of his ass..." he chuckled. Ryo stayed silent. "You're dismissed, detective. Go enjoy your homecoming."  
"Yes, yes, sir!" J.J. saluted him. "Ryo?"  
"Yes, J.J.?"  
"May I speak with you for a moment. It won't be too long." Rose waved him away.  
"Make it quick..." Ryo saluted him and followed J.J. into the office beside J.J.'s desk.  
"Something wrong, J.J.?"  
"I wanted to tell you about the night I was shot, remember?"  
"Oh, man! I completely forgot about that! I'm sorry!"  
"S'okay. You were occupied with these kids... An-anyway... On that night, I..." He stopped and looked at the floor. He knew what he would say would greatly affect his chances of ever getting with Dee. Ryo was growing concerned. "J.J.?"  
"... Sometimes when you're not here at work, you know when Bikky or Carol is sick, Dee talks an awful lot... about you..."  
"Me?"  
"Yeah. Anyway, he... really cares about you... He made a comment that day before we went on that raid that if anything happened to you, he didn't know what he'd do..." Ryo fell silent and flushed. J.J. lowered his eyes. "He then said he got a bad feeling right before we went in... He pulled me aside and told me that if anything happened to him that... I... I should see that nothing'll happen to you... That's why... I jumped in front of you. I couldn't bear to see Dee if anything happened to you. He seemed really upset when he told me... Ryo... Dee loves you. He told me so. I don't know what Rose is up to with this switching around, but-"  
"J.J... I... Dee told me all ready..."  
"Then why is he going on a date with Miss Spacey?!" he demanded.  
"Dee... is... taking a step back. J.J. I'm still uncomfortable with this new... lifestyle... He said I need to make up my own mind. The truth is... now that you've told me about that night I-"  
"Guys! Manhattan! Two children were just nabbed by a guy matching Vincent's description! The mother said they were pulled from her own car!" Ted exclaimed. Berkeley burst out of his office. "Let's go, MacLean!"  
"Yes, sir!"  
"Ryo! Wait!"  
"J.J.... thanks..."  
  
*~*~*  
  
*~*Valentino's Italian Restaurant*~*  
  
"What's the matter, Dee?" Diana asked and smoothed her skirt. Dee blinked and smiled.  
"Oh... it's nothing," he said.  
"Thinking about Ryo, huh?" she smiled. Dee blushed and nodded slowly. Diana sighed.  
"You know, he must be something really special if he's got two people crazy about him," she sighed.  
"You sound disappointed," Dee said.  
"... It's Berkeley... Him and his stupid ego."  
"Psh, yeah..."  
"What's going on with you and Ryo anyway? He's been awfully close to Berkeley lately." Dee looked over at a couple as a violinist was serenading them. He stood slowly and extended his hand," Let's dance," he smiled. Diana blushed as she took his hand. He pulled her close. "Dee?"  
"... A... few nights ago... I... gave Ryo the option of deciding whether or not he was ready for this kind of... lifestyle... He admitted that he is a little attracted to Rose. So... I told him I was going to throttle back a bit and let his heart decide. I know he's got feelings for me too, but... he's gotta learn to act on them." Diana rested her head on his shoulder.  
"... Aren't you worried about he and Berkeley making it together?" Dee pulled her tightly against him as they danced slowly.  
"... I know Ryo... he's not in it for the lust. Berkeley is a sly fox and Ryo knows that. I... trust him whole heartedly," he whispered. Diana looked up at him.  
"Dee, do you love him?" He nodded silently.  
"I'm crazy about him, his passion for his job, Bikky... Carol... Plus, he's hot as hell, for a guy. You're damn sexy too," he grinned and dipped her. She laughed.  
"You flatter me, Laytner!" she beamed. His face softened.  
"I'm just worried about him and this serial nut job. When he starts preaching about the way man should be according to the book it scares me half to death that this guy may want to hurt him. When J.J. took that bullet for him because I couldn't... it made me realize that man is mortal. After hearing that passage today... I don't even know if he'll want me anymore. He'll be too scared or something. Dammit... I don't think I could live with that if he was too scared to let something as natural as love be thwarted just because he's not a woman or vise versa..." Diana leaned up to him and kissed him softly. He looked away after she pulled back.  
"... So, the sex-god has a soft side..." She smiled. Dee chuckled.  
"Sex-god? Who's flattering who here?" Diana reached up and brushed a lock of his hair from his deep, jade-colored eyes. His smiled softened.  
"Dee... I don't think you have anything to worry about..."  
"Huh?  
  
"... You're so very sweet," she said softly, "and damn you for your current sexual preference," she added with a laugh. "You know if it wasn't for Ryo... I think you and I could really make ol' Berky mad..." Dee smiled.  
"Don't tempt me," he chuckled.  
"Dee?"  
"Huh?"  
"... I..." She stopped and bit her lip. "Can I... ask you a personal question?" Dee raised an eyebrow.  
"Don't you think we're beyond asking permission?"  
"... You're right... Never mind. It's not important..."  
  
*~*~*  
  
*~Manhattan~*  
*Wednesday Night*  
  
Rose picked up his hand held radio. "Anything?" he asked.  
* "Teddy bear's got nada." *  
* "I got nothin', Flower girl..." *  
Ryo frowned as Rose spoke again. "No one move. We've got him cornered. No doubt he's done all the killings here. They're all within the distance easily. Flower girl out."  
"Sir... Who came UP with these names?!" Rose sighed heavily and rolled his eyes.  
"Janet."  
"Figures..." Ryo looked back out of the window. He saw a man leaving his apartment room and head across the street to an abandoned building through the alley. "Rose..." He pointed. "Let's go!"  
"No! If he; sees us, we may never find those children... Just wait until he gets in the building."  
"Sir, those kids are in danger!" Berkeley sighed and gave him a reluctant look. Ryo's stomach fluttered.  
  
"Randy, those children are dead, ten to one," he replied softly. Ryo sat back in his seat. Deep down, he knew that he was right. They had known where Vincent might have gone, but getting there had been a nightmare. There had been a major fire earlier that day that took out four buildings. Evacuation and containing the flames caused traffic to be insane. Time was of the essence and Vincent had managed to slip away this time...  
The man looked around before entering the warehouse. Rose picked up the radio again. "Flower girl on the move. Remain were you are." He shut it off. "Let's go."  
  
Ryo slipped in through the same way the man had gone while Rose took the fire escape. The boarded up windows blocked out all available light. Ryo removed his gun and flashlight scanning the first floor and down each room. Each was empty or had remains of a hang out for local homeless or crack addicts. He found a set of stairs and listened carefully for footsteps as he crept up the stairs, holding his .45 out. His heart pounded quickly in his chest. He hoped to God that he would find the children unharmed. He slipped down the hall and checked every room before traveling along the wall slowly. He heard the shuffling of feet from around the corner. *This is it...* He swung his arm around and found himself point blank to another gun.  
Berkeley. Ryo nearly screamed and covered his mouth. He frowned at him for scaring him. Rose motioned up the stairs. There were two sets: one where they were and on at the other end of the hall. Ryo followed the hall cautiously while Berkeley headed up the other for a possible ambush.  
Loud metal music met his ears softly the farther he moved up the stairs. Once reaching the top he saw light spilling out of a room on the right hand side of the stairs. He ducked into the shadows and looked inside. There he saw a close up of the man they followed. His gut churned when he saw that it was Vincent. The tattered room was cluttered with photos of children, newspaper clippings, and garbage. The smell was a little sour.  
He saw Berkeley from the other side and nodded. Berkeley moved along the wall to the door.  
A floorboard creaked underneath his foot. Vincent stiffened and darted out the window of the fire escape. Ryo rushed in. "Freeze! Police!" There was a flash of white as a sneaker darted out the window. Ryo rushed to it. Vincent jumped down three stories onto the over hang of the nearby building and turned the corner. Ryo was about to go after him when Rose stopped him. "Randy..." he gaped in awe at the room. Ryo removed himself from the window and saw what the lieutenant was looking at.  
Hanging above them were strings of other children's photos from one end of the room to the other. Ryo moved over to a bookcase. The shelves were stacked with papers, newspaper clippings, magazines of pornography, and unmarked tapes. To the right of the shelf was a small Christian shrine, horribly decorated with locks of blonde hair and jars of ether containing body parts of children or other indescribable things. "Holy Mary Mother of God," Ryo gasped. Rose pulled down a picture of the first victim: Jennifer. "Well, at least we know that he didn't lie about the photography," he said. He turned and gasped. "Jesus!!" There was an entire wall of photos full of pictures of Ryo from the time he was a boy, until some that were very recent almost to the day. Ryo looked up and fell to his knees.  
"What the hell is going on??" he quavered. Rose bent down and helped Ryo to his feet. "Let's get out of here..." Rose turned on his radio. "Boys. Target escaped. Put out an APB on Wood... Get the CSI unit up here. And get me the judge on the phone."  
* "Sir, it's almost ten-" *  
"I don't give a damn! I know what time it is! I want a search warrant for Wood's apartment in thirty minutes!!" Rose turned back to find Ryo vomiting violently. "God, Randy!" Ryo gasped and wiped his mouth after catching his breath. "S-sorry, Berkeley... I just..." He was shaking. Rose holstered his gun and pulled the younger man into his arms.  
"Calm down, Randy..." Ryo closed his eyes, shutting out the fright of the room he was in. All he could think about was Bikky, Carol, and Dee and what might happen to them if Vincent were not caught.  
  
Drake kicked down the door of the apartment and thrust his gun into the room before entering. Ted, Caine, and Rose rushed inside with Ryo following cautiously behind. The shaggy apartment appeared to be empty of anyone; Ted and Drake took out the back bedrooms while Rose entered the kitchen with Ryo staying behind to cover the door. "Clear!" Drake called. "This room too!" Ted said and returned. "The guy split in a hurry." He noticed Ryo holding his gun in his shaking hands as he was staring in sickly amazement into the left over room. "Randy? Dude, you- HOLY CHRIST! Commissioner!!!"  
When Berkeley got there he nearly became sick at the site of the two almost infant children's bare and limp bodies on the hardwood floor. He holstered his weapon and knelt beside the small girl, feeling for a pulse with a small fraction of hope. It was shot to hell when he examined the other, the boy, with the same findings: dead. He turned his head to Ted. "... Call the coroner," he said softly. He stood and found the distraught detective sitting against the wall holding his head in his hands. He kept seeing Bikky's face on the two victims. Berkeley knelt beside him. "... Randy?"  
"Why... why is he doing this???" he asked aloud not particularly to anyone. He grabbed his hair in a handful and moaned.  
"Randy," Berkeley called again.  
"What does this have to do with me?!" Berkeley grabbed Ryo by the collar and delivered a hard slap to his face.  
"Randy! Calm down!" he exclaimed. Ryo gasped and looked at him like a deer caught in headlights. Berkeley's face softened. He sighed and turned his head to Drake. "Parker?"  
"Yes, sir?"  
"Take care of things the best you can. I'm escorting Randy home..." Drake nodded.  
"Yes, sir."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Berkeley followed Ryo into the apartment building and into the elevator. Ryo hadn't said a word to Berkeley edgewise besides giving him directions as he drove the police car. Ryo was too upset to drive. The elevator door closed and Ryo kept his eyes on the ground. "... I know this isn't the best time to ask this, Randy, but..." Ryo lifted his head and found his ice blue eyes looking seriously and almost shyly into his.  
"Y-yes?"  
"... Have you lived in New York City before you were assigned to this precinct?" he finished. Ryo nodded softly.  
"Yes... I was about... seven or eight. My dad was here for business... I don't remember much about it though," Ryo answered. He looked up at the elevator numbers itching for them to hurry up. The building was so old.  
"Where was you mother most of the time?" Ryo gave him a confused look.  
"... I think she was busy all day at the hospital. She was a nurse... What does this have to do with anything?"  
"So you were usually left in the care of a nurse or babysitter?"  
"No, my mother dropped me off at a day care for a good part of the day... Sir-"  
"Forgive me for asking you such odd questions... I was just curious about you, that's all. I don't know that much about you," Berkeley replied softly. The elevator bell dinged softly as they reached Ryo's floor. He checked his watch. "It's not too late. Would you like to come in for a moment?" Ryo asked as he unlocked the door. Berkeley felt a rush of blood to his cheeks. To be honest, he wasn't even planning on forcing his way into Ryo's apartment. In fact, even the little tift he had with Diana on Monday night was far from his thoughts too. "I... I'd like that..."  
"I don't think Bikky's here," Ryo said. "You've met him haven't you?"  
"Wasn't he the miniature version of Laytner with you two in England?" Berkeley felt better when he saw Ryo smile and laughed.  
"You think so too? Dee denies it every chance he gets when some one makes that comment," he laughed. Ryo went to the wine rack. "Would you like some wine?"  
"Please..." Berkeley glanced around the apartment noting the very soft and cozy surroundings of the living room. Despite the old building, the room was very comforting. He made a note to find a way to get the force more money to pay the officers. He hadn't any idea that the pay wasn't great. He caught a glimpse of a picture frame on the coffee table. The small boy, Bikky, another girl, presumably the one called Carol, and the annoying detective grinned happily back at him like a happy family. *Maybe this wasn't a fantastic idea...* he thought.  
"I hope red is okay," Ryo said and handed him a glass.  
"It's fine..." He returned the picture frame. "Quite a home you have here, Randy. It's pleasant."  
"Thank you," he smiled. "It suits Bikky and I just fine. Dee is even helping me figure out a way I can live a little closer to work. He says that there's a nice apartment for sale near his... Last month he told me that he's been saving up some money as a birthday surprise for me for the down payment."  
"Really?" He sipped his wine slowly.  
"Yeah..." Ryo lowered his eyes to his glass. He remembered what J.J. told him earlier. "It... really blew me away."  
"Sounds like he really cares about you," Berkeley said softly. Ryo rubbed his neck nervously.  
"Y-yeah... I'm not... used to being with a guy... I told him about it and... he's backing off for a while for me to... 'get used' to the idea..."  
"Risky... Is it helping?" Ryo fingered the edge of his glass and smiled softly.  
"Yeah... it is..."  
"If you don't mind my asking... how far have you-"  
"Not very," Ryo interrupted quickly. "I usually push away... or... we get interrupted... He's probably getting tired of me. No wonder he's out with Miss Spacey..." Ryo frowned and turned to Rose quickly. "Wait... I thought you and she were..." Berkeley chuckled.  
"Well, we're having some problems... I do care about her a lot. She gets mad whenever I talk about you whether it's work involved or not..." Ryo smiled.  
"I can tell she really cares about you. She hangs all over Dee I think to get a rise out of you. It works too!" he laughed. "You should see yourself sometimes!" Rose raised an eyebrow and found himself laughing too.  
"What about yourself?"  
"Yeah, I guess I do get jealous," Ryo sighed. He set his wine glass down next to Berkeley's. He felt his cheeks heat as Rose's stare fell upon him. He didn't look up. "Randy?" he began softly and moved closer. He rested his hand on the back of Ryo's head and touched the soft locks at the base.  
"W-what?" he whispered and looked up at him.  
"Do you love Dee?" he asked softly. Ryo swallowed hard and opened his mouth to speak. He hesitated. Berkeley's cologne was having an effect on him that he found rather pleasing. "... Perhaps this will help you," Berkeley whispered and captured Ryo's lips with his own with hard confidence. He opened his mouth slightly and slid his tongue gently past Ryo's lips. Ryo met his shyly with a soft moan and clutched Berkeley's shirt helplessly. Ryo could taste the wine lingering on his tongue along with the flavor of tobacco and something else. Berkeley touched his face gently as he pulled away. The embarrassed blush on Ryo's cheeks was almost as satisfying as his kiss. Ryo straightened his body and sat up. "... I..."  
"Hey! It's that guy!" Bikky exclaimed. Both gentlemen jumped up in shock.  
"BIKKY!" Ryo squeaked. "How l-long were you standing there?!"  
"Huh? I just walked in here. I heard voices. It's only nine-thirty. I thought you'd be working late." Ryo knelt beside him and clutched the boy tightly to his chest.  
"I... wanted to come home early tonight," he whispered. He noticed the bag at his side. "Going to Carol's tonight?" he smiled.  
"Yeah, there's no school tomorrow..." He glanced Berkeley and glared. "Then again... I think I might stay home..." Ryo blinked as he noticed him glaring at Rose.  
"Oh! Bikky, you remember Berkeley Rose from our trip to England, don't you?" Rose's eyebrows piqued with interest as Bikky kept a heated lock with his eyes.  
"Yeah." The phone rang in the kitchen.  
"Oh, excuse me..." Ryo left Bikky and Rose with a feeling of uneasiness. If Bikky was truly anything like Dee, then sparks were going to fly.  
"... Pleased to meet you... Bikky, was it? Interesting name," Rose smiled as he kneeled down in front of him. Bikky folded his arms.  
"It works... Better than being named after some dorky flower." Rose frowned.  
"Just like him," he muttered.  
"I s'pose yer tryin' to get into Ryo's pants too, huh?" Berkeley twitched.  
"Aren't you a little young to be asking those types of questions?"  
"Well, when your dad and his partner are mackin' out on the couch you learn fast. Didn't expect to find him making out with you. Dee's gonna kill you," he grinned. Rose frowned.  
"Bikky! Carol is on her way over here. Why don't you meet her halfway?" Ryo smiled as he re-entered. Bikky didn't look at him.  
"You gonna be okay? I heard from Dee that this Bible guy's been takin' pictures of you..." Ryo knelt down beside him and hugged him.  
"I'll be okay... You be careful. Don't pull any of your hijinxes. Carol's aunt is driving her over to pick you up."  
"Kay..." Ryo was hesitant before kissing Bikky's forehead. "D-daaad!" Ryo held his face and whispered softly. Bikky froze. He hadn't seen him look so afraid before. "I love you, Bikky," he said. Bikky blushed and hugged him before heading out the door. "Have fun, Bikky."  
"Kay! Bye Dad." He pointed his finger straight at Rose and frowned. "You better stay away from my Dad, you queer! Bad enough that I have to protect him from one homo!"  
"BIKKY!" He was gone in a flash. Ryo blushed with embarrassment.  
"Charming boy you have," Rose smirked. "Just like Laytner."  
"I'm really sorry about that. He's very protective." Berkeley drew himself close again.  
"You never answered my question, Randy..."  
"Oh... I uh..." Berkeley's hand slides around Ryo's waist. There was a sharp knock on the doorframe.  
"Pardon me, gentlemen," Dee snapped as he let himself in. "But the door was left open. I thought someone was prowling around here..." He saw the hand around Ryo's waist slid away. "Looks like I was right," he finished.  
"Good evening, detective," Berkeley smirked. "My, my... Is your date over? A little early, isn't it?"  
"Nah, her heart wasn't in it," Dee smirked and stepped out of the doorway, holding it open. Berkeley took the hint. He turned to Ryo.  
"... Are you going to be all right?" he asked softly. The look of concern in his eyes was genuine. Ryo nodded softly.  
"I-I'll be okay. Thank you, sir. Goodnight."  
With formality being replaced. Berkeley grabbed his coat and left. Dee slammed the door behind him. When he turned around he saw Ryo cleaning up the wine glasses. He hadn't even greeted him. "... Something happen?" Dee asked and met him in the kitchen.  
"... We've found out that the real John Smith was a drug dealer in the Bronx. He was killed around the time of Vincent's trial. Since then he's been using his identity..." Ryo poured himself and Dee a glass of wine.  
"Wow."  
"Yeah..."  
"There's something else..." Ryo sighed.  
"While you were out, he struck again. Twins were taken from their mother's car. We had figured that he'd go to his place and stake him out. With the fire, there wasn't any way we could get to them in time... Rose and I almost had him in an abandoned building across the street. He escaped... but... the whole room was filled with..." Ryo leaned over the sink and tried to stop shaking. Dee held his shoulders. "Ryo?"  
"... There were hundreds of pictures of... his victims... and me, from the time even when I was a child... We found the two children in his apartment... God, Dee... They... they couldn't have been more than three years old!" Dee turned Ryo and pulled him into his arms.  
"Jesus Christ, man... You're trembling!"  
"I... I don't know what's going on!" he cried. Dee grabbed his hand gently. Ryo nearly squeezed the life out of it as Dee lead him to his bedroom. "Come on..." he said. "You'll feel better once you lie down..." Ryo sat on his head and clutched his head in his hands. Dee went inside the bathroom. He returned with a washcloth and started unbuttoning his shirt. "D-dee! What are you-"  
"Just lie down and close your eyes," he ordered and pulled off the shirt. "I'm not going to do anything to you... Just trust me, okay?" Ryo did that. Dee placed the damp cloth on his forehead. "Now just relax, okay?" Ryo felt him remove his shoes and heard them being tossed into the corner of the room. "Penguin used to do this for me when I would get scared or something. I was three at the time, but it worked," he said and slipped his lap underneath Ryo's head. There was a smile in his voice that calmed Ryo. His breathing was slowing and the hands through his hair had a calming effect. "... H-how did your date with Diana go?" Dee twitched.  
"Heard about that, huh?" he said guiltily. Ryo removed the cloth and sat up. He smiled softly.  
"Don't worry. I'm not upset... We're not exactly dating so..." Dee scratched his hair.  
"It was nice... Been a while since I went out with a lady. We talked a lot about work, the case, Rose, and you..." Dee looked down when Ryo didn't say anything after a long pause. "I suppose you and Rose had a nice time while he was here..." Ryo shrugged. "... Did he kiss you?" Dee asked. Ryo sighed heavily. "It was just a question!"  
Ryo nodded. "We mostly talked... then Bikky walked in."  
"Bikky was HOME?!" Dee laughed.  
"Yeah... He saw right through Rose. He doesn't like him at all." Dee jumped up.  
"That's my boy!" he laughed. Ryo smirked. He went to the window and closed the sheer curtains, falling silent again. "Where is the little ingrate?"  
"Carol's... Dee?"  
"Hm?" Ryo turned around before practically jumping on Dee. He hid his face into his chest. "'Yo? This isn't like you at all!" he exclaimed. His arms folded around him gently. He didn't answer. "Do you want me to get you something to drink?" he asked.  
"N-no... Dee... I talked to J.J.... H-he told me... everything." Dee felt his face get hot when Ryo looked up at him. "... Do you?" Ryo asked. Dee nodded.  
"... Y-yeah. Di got mad when I told her I wouldn't kiss her goodnight cause of that," he chuckled. He rubbed his chin. "That girl has an awesome right hook..."  
"She punched you?"  
"... More like a really hard love tap," he chuckled. Dee buried his face into Ryo's soft hair and sighed. "God, I love you," Dee whispered and dragged his fingertips up and down his back slowly. Ryo shivered, a chill running down his back. He lifted his face and nudged him gently. Dee bent down slowly and closed his lips lightly over his. Ryo slid his hands up Dee's chest and slowly began to unbutton it. Dee pulled his lips away and stared down at him in shock.  
"'Yo? What are you doing?" he whispered. He didn't answer as he finished removing the dark shirt from Dee's hardened body. He only gave him a very innocent and knowing look. Dee leaned down and kissed him again. He snaked his arms around Ryo's broad body and pressed him closer. He nudged his forehead. "... A-are you sure?" Dee whispered. Ryo nodded. "Tell me..."  
"... I... I love you," Ryo whispered almost inaudibly. Tears peeked out over the edges of his dark eyes, eyes that were growing darker by the moment.  
"Ryo, are you crying?" he asked softly as he kissed along Ryo's neck. He felt Ryo's back hitch and a soft cry leave his throat. "Oh, Ryo!" Dee chuckled. "Don't get all soft on me now!" Ryo smiled.  
"S-sorry... I'm just-" Dee leaned down again and kissed him. When Ryo parted his lips, Dee slipped inside, taking his time to explore freely the taste of the mouth he had come to love so much. He could still taste the red wine lingering on the heated tongue as his bade his to play. The sweetness only seemed to intensify the pleasure as Dee felt himself all ready getting quite the hard on. Needing a breath, Dee pulled away, their chests rising and falling heavily. "- so happy," Ryo managed to finish.  
And with that said, Dee lifted the man off his feet. "DEE! What the heck are you doing?!" Ryo laughed. Dee didn't answer. He only laid Ryo down on his bed and switched off the lamp. The light of the moon seeped through the curtains and spilled out over them. Dee looked down at Ryo before pulling himself over him. Dee traced his features with the back of his hand and dragged his fingertips down his body. Dee lowered his mouth onto Ryo's, plunging his tongue again into the heated cavern, taking and giving as much pleasure as he could. A moan hitched in the blonde throat as Dee's hand found its way to the bulge in his pants. Subconsciously, his hips rose up into his gentle touch, his lips parted slightly wanting another kiss. His eyes widened in realization of just a simple touch blew his mind. Again tears coursed down his cheeks. Dee removed his hand only to have it replace by his own denim cased hips. He ground himself gently, eliciting another moan from Ryo. He pinned his wrists onto the pillows beside his head before lapping the tears up slowly with his tongue. When more would come, he would do the same. "... Ryo?" he whispered against his mouth.  
"... W-wha?"  
"Are you absolutely sure you want this, baby?" he asked, trailing a path of hot kisses down his throat, continuing further down his torso. When he received no answer he lifted himself over him again. Ryo wrapped his arms around his neck in a passionate kiss. "Take me," he pleaded softly, tears running rivers down his skin and falling onto the earthen-tone of Dee's flesh. Dee gripped the hardened shoulders to him and lowered Ryo back down slowly. He pulled his mouth from his and ran his fire-like tongue down the torso slowly. Dee stopped at the narrow waist. He lowered his mouth onto the belt buckle and unbuckled it expertly with his teeth. Ryo watched with a heated gaze amazed. Dee pulled the belt free and tossed it haphazardly to the floor. He nuzzled the bridge of his nose against the bulge, making Ryo's his rise again. Dee smiled softly and pulled the zipper down with his teeth, then unbuttoning his slacks. He pulled them free slowly, the pants going the way of the belt. Ryo bit his lip as Dee ran his tongue along the edge of the waistband of his boxers before pulling them down with his teeth.  
Ryo lay naked before Dee and all his glory. Dee smirked in satisfaction. Ryo was more man than he let on at times. Leaned up to Ryo's mouth again, kissing him innocently this time. "... Ready?"  
A murmur was his answer before Dee slid down the hard body and covered the head of Ryo's erection with his mouth. A staggered moan floated from Ryo's lips. Dee kissed along the sides of his shaft before returning to the tip and sucked gently. Soon hands buried themselves into Dee's full head of hair, gripping and holding him gently, silently pleading for him for more. Dee wrapped his lips over the head and took more of Ryo into him. When he heard Ryo moan again and lifted his hips into him, Dee held him still and gently sucked.  
"... K-kami... Dee..." Ryo gasped softly. Dee nearly forgot that Ryo was half Japanese. He heard Ryo use it before, but he never thought that it would sound so arousing. "... Dee... Kudasai..." he pleaded. Dee ran his hand up his torso and placed a palm on his belly calming him slightly. He wanted to drive him a little more over the edge. He created a tight vacuum and sucked more going up, then slowing down, repeating this several times before Ryo groaned. "Dee... please... n-now," he gasped. He braced Ryo down before completely swallowing his sex, using full advantage of his skilled tongue. "Kami!!" Ryo moaned loudly and bucked his hips sharply. Dee quickly and expertly swallowed the steady streams of white, making sure to create a seal just over his head so not to gag himself. It had been a while since he had done this. Too long in fact.  
Dee raised himself over Ryo again and kissed him deeply. Ryo tasted the saltiness of himself still lingering on Dee's tongue. A delicate sheen of sweat glistened on Ryo's face in the moonlight as he looked fondly up at Dee. "... Dee..." he breathed with a smile. "I-"  
"Shh..." He kissed him again. Somehow between the times Dee had gone down on him until that moment, he had managed to shed the rest of his clothing. Dee's breath was shallow and erratic. He leaned over him and grabbed something from the top of the nightstand. Kissing Ryo hard, he prepared himself, and then slid a hand down Ryo's thigh to the tight entrance that was all ready twitching for entry. Ryo felt Dee's now slick finger slid past him and hissed loudly. "Itai!" he whimpered.  
"Hurts?" Dee breathed. Ryo bit his lip in pain. "... You know, you're going to have to teach me some of these catch phrases in Japanese. I can't understand you," he chuckled, hoping to make Ryo laugh enough to relax. It worked.  
"D-dee!" Ryo leaned up for another kiss. "... Kudasai means... please..." He kissed him again. "Kami... God..." His breath was low and husky. Mere words had never had this affect on Dee before and he was loving every moment of it. "Really?" he smiled slyly and inserted another finger, pushing and pulling very gently. Ryo's eyes fluttered shut. "H-hai..."  
"And what does... that mean?"  
"'Y-yes'..." Dee chuckled deeply and consumed his lover's mouth as he removed his fingers and gently slipped his own length into the heated passage. Even with being prepped, Dee was amazed how tight Ryo was. Nobody he had ever been with was as tight, but damn if the warmth didn't feel good. Ryo's head thrashed to the side as he practically screamed in pain. Tears rushed down his cheeks again. Dee was crushed. "Sh, sh, sh... I'm sorry, baby. I know it hurts..." he whispered wiping the tears away gently. Ryo tried to will his body to relax. Dee stilled himself to keep from hurting him. He wouldn't do anything until Ryo was ready. "Kami..." he gasped.  
"We'll take this slow... okay?" Dee whispered, feeling his own sorrow fall from his jade-colored eyes. Ryo was touched. He had never seen Dee look at him like that. Ryo nodded and bit his lip as he arched his back pushing Dee all the way into him. Ryo felt a little better and ignored the slight burning when he heard Dee's sigh of pleasure. Ryo clung to Dee's shoulders, and moved with his soon to bee dark-haired lover, slowly yet gently. Dee leaned down and kissed Ryo softly to try and distract him from the pain. Ryo's mouth parted willingly and met Dee's tongue confidently and hungrily. He moaned each time Dee ran over his sweet spot out of pain and pleasure. He knew that more pleasure would come in time, but that made Ryo's heart thump wildly in his chest. The thoughts of reliving possibly every night with this much love and passion was heaven to him and it showed as happiness rolled down his cheeks. "... Still hurts?" Dee managed to say through a moan. Ryo shook his head and closed his eyes. "... Iku, Dee... More," he breathed. He pushed upwards, wanting more. He was past the point of pain now. He was all ready hard again. Ryo gasped loudly as Dee quickened his thrusts with a low moan.  
"... You feel so good, 'Yo," he gasped. Ryo arched his back and moaned loudly, "Oh, Dee!" Dee felt him stiffen again and then the warmth between their stomachs as Ryo climaxed. Ryo had tightened his muscles around Dee and that was all Dee needed for his own long awaited release. The hot streams of liquid sent another wave of pleasure through Ryo, causing him to moan against Dee's neck inside another blissful orgasm. "Dee..." he whispered. Dee planted several kisses all over his lover's face, holding onto the blond possessively as he trembled, muscles all over quaking with over use. Ryo clutched his new lover to him and returned the heartfelt kiss. He winced as he pulled out of him gently. "I love you, koibito," Ryo whispered, letting his tears fall again down his face. Dee buried his forehead into Ryo's collarbone. His back hitched, confusing the younger, half Japanese man until gentle warmth plipped onto his chest... Dee was crying. He gripped him tighter refusing to let go...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: *Sighs happily* Isn't that sweet? Sorry about the sap. What can I say? Hey, isn't the category for this fic "Angst/Drama"? Ha, ha! Trust me there is a method to my madness... Wednesday's done... Boy... and there are at least four more chapters to go... Don't worry people... I'm not gonna kill anybody... or will I??? ^ ^ 


End file.
